Talking to the Moon
by GoodbyeToBlueberryPie
Summary: Everything started with a wish...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: bold text : Blaine's thoughts ; **_italic text: Kurt's thoughts_

**Talking to the Moon**

Chapter 1

The streets were unusually silent for a warm September night in New York. Blaine Anderson was walking home after his performance and all he wanted to do was to finally get home, crawl into his bed and fall asleep. When he unlocked his apartment door he heard some noise from inside.

"_Perfect_." he mumbled sarcastically, then opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" his friends cheered at once.

"Oh, wow. Guys. You really shouldn't have done that." Blaine said.

"Don't be silly." Lauren said then hugged him tightly. "You're our Broadway star."

Blaine laughed awkwardly. "You're too sweet... And I'm not a _star_."

"Oh, sorry then. So it wasn't Blaine Anderson that I saw tonight on the stage? Okay..."

"Lauren." Blaine gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You're my best friend."

"And you are mine." They sighed happily, then Blaine looked terrified in the next moment. "Uh-oh. Cuddle time's over."

"Wha- Oh."

"_Blaiiiine_!" Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand and started to drag him into the kitchen, where people sang 'Happy Birthday'. "You have to blow out 21 candles this time, so be practical."

Blaine decided not to comment on this.

He took a deep breath, but before he could blow the candles out Rachel interrupted him. "Don't forget to make a wish!"

"Alright." He closed his eyes, made a wish and then blew the candles out.

Blaine was standing on his balcony alone when Syed and Lauren came out _eating_ each other's faces. Blaine decided not to care. But after a few minutes of them continuing to do that, he cleared his throat loudly.

"Oops. Sorry, bro." Syed said. "Didn't seen you."

"Yeah. I'm short." Blaine laughed nervously.

"No, that's not what I meant." Syed started to explain, but Lauren interrupted him.

"Honey, why don't you wait for me inside?" she asked and gave him a requesting look.

"Alright, babe. And once again, sorry, Blaine."

"It's okay." Blaine said, and after Syed waved at him he added "I got use to it.".

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Lauren started.

"Nothing. What would be?"

"Blaine, I know you and I know that you're lyin-"

"If you know me so well you'd know what's wrong!" he snapped.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you just don't give a shit about me nowadays!" His voice was shaking.

"Oh, yeah? I didn't plan this whole fucking party all week, even if I had better things to do than that? But _of course_, I don't give a _shit_ about you. You know what? You're just tired and don't know what you're saying... Go to bed, fuck yourself and then sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow after you've calmed down." She stormed inside, grabbed Syde's hand then got out of the apartment.

Blaine realized all the guests had gone, so he could finally be in silence and peace... alone.

He looked up at the sky and got amazed by how clear it was this night. The moonlight lit his empty apartment, which made his heart ache.

"I wish I had someone." He took a deep breath which got stuck in his lungs. He saw a sparkle and in the next moment an usually shining star appeared in the sky. "You're eyes are just gleaming, Blaine." He let out the rest of the breath and then went into his apartment.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt something warm; which started to get hotter and hotter and then he realized he was falling.<p>

_Oooh. So it's time. I'm excited._

In the next moment he found himself naked on top of the Empire State Building in the middle of the night. Luckily no one was there.

After he finally figured out how to get down he had to get some clothes from somewhere.

He was crossing the empty streets when his eyes stuck on a showcase.

"Oh my God!" he gasped and ran in front of the shop. "I always wanted to wear Marc Jacobs." A flash followed his statement and a moment later he was wearing the new collection from his favorite designer. "Finally." he sighed and started looking for a place where he could sleep.

After hours of failing he decided to follow his legs and not think. Maybe he'd be lucky.

The sun had already started to rise and he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine's alarm was beeping at 5 in the morning. After he managed to get up he checked his phone and found a new message from Lauren.<p>

He refused to read it. He didn't want to deal with last night, so he decided to put his trainers on and go for a run.

...

The park was nearly empty – just a few runners and some homeless people were there – so he could clear his mind in the fresh air.

After an hour he was jogging home, when suddenly he bumped into someone and fell on top of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you o-" the word got stuck in his throat when he looked up at his 'victim'. His galaxy, sky-blue eyes made him confused. "-kay..." he finished after a few seconds.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm okay." he chuckled and accepted Blaine's help. The guy grabbed his hand and Blaine helped him stand up. "Thank you, um-"

"Blaine." he blurted, but according to the guy's questioning look he figured that it was incoherent. "Blaine Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson. I'm Khayri Hummel. But please, call me Kurt." They shook hands, but didn't let go of each other's hand after.

Blaine's heart was about to escape from his chest from the boy's look.

"Hi, Kurt."

"H-" He let out a huge yawn but tried to cover it with his palm. "Hi. Sorry, I've just been crossing the streets for ages and-"

"Why? I mean…" Kurt was looking at him with curiosity. "What did you do on the streets all night in New York? That's dangerous."

"There wasn't a single person out there on the streets, so maybe I was just lucky this time..." Blaine nodded and waited for the rest of the sentence "… and I was looking for a place where I could sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But why didn't you rent a hotel room or something?" He was really confused now.

"I don't have money." And this final statement made Blaine _completely_ confused.

**If he doesn't have money, then why is he wearing a piece from Marc Jacobs' newest collection?**

The silence was getting awkward and Blaine just wanted to know what he wanted to do exactly. He was just about to say something when Kurt collapsed in front of him.

* * *

><p>When Kurt opened his eyes he found himself in a pretty, well equipped apartment and saw the hazel-eyed boy was watching with concern.<p>

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him. "You were unconscious for like 6 hours."

"Where am I?" Kurt murmured.

"In my apartment." Blaine smiled at him. "So welcome." He gestured with his right hand to the apartment's other side.

"Looks pretty." Kurt tried to stand up, but he started to feel dizzy and Blaine forced him back onto the couch.

"Whoa. I'll bring you something to drink." he started while walking into the kitchen. "I've got lots of sugary drinks from yesterday, which will probably help you to not faint again. What do you want?"

"Um, what's your suggestion?" Kurt somehow got excited that he might be about to drink something that he had always wanted to.

"Well, there's orange soda, orange juice, apple juice… Umm… Diet Sprite and-"

"Oooh." the excited sound left Kurt's mouth before he could stop it.

"So, diet Sprite." Blaine chuckled - which Kurt decided was the most adorable laugh in the Universe - and gave him a glass of Sprite.

"Thank you, Blaine."

Somehow Blaine's heart tightened by the way the gorgeous boy said his name. "You're welcome." Blaine got completely lost by what he was seeing. **He can't be real. Blaine, you're just dreaming. Wake up!**

"Oh, wow. This is _so_ good."

"Haven't you tasted one before?" he asked with surprise after getting back to reality.

"Nope." He continued to sip his drink.

In the next moment there was a knock on the door, and Lauren poked her head in.

"Oh, hi. Am I disturbing something?" Lauren asked Blaine while examining Kurt with her eyes.

"Um. Would you excuse me?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Sure. I have my Sprite. I'll be okay." Kurt gave Blaine a bright smile and Blaine went to Lauren, smiling.

They went out to the kitchen and after Lauren realized that Blaine wouldn't start the conversation, she did.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am. Really. I've been thinking all night, and I realized that since I've been with Syde I haven't paid as much attention to you as before. So I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I was a jerk to you, too. I should apologize to _you_. I shouldn't have yelled at you, because you didn't do anything yesterday."

"Can we agree that we're equally wrong?"

"Agreed."

They hugged each other, and Lauren broke the comfortable silence. "Sorry, but it's killing me. Who's that pretty guy on your couch?" Her eyes were sparkling excitedly.

"Oh, um…" Blaine pulled back from the hug and looked in Kurt's direction. "His name is Kurt Hummel. I walked into him and fell on top of him in front of the house after my morning run."

"Okay, but what's he doing _here_?"

"He fainted. We were talking about how he was up all night, crossing the streets; when he collapsed. I caught him and the doorman helped me bring him inside. He just woke up."

"Weird."

"Indeed." Blaine agreed.

"But absolutely pretty." Blaine gave her a strict look. "What? You don't think that he's pretty?"

"Lauren, you're probably hung over from last night."

"Oh my _God_. You like him." she nearly shouted.

"Shush!" Lauren was looking at Blaine with a satisfied smile. "Alright, fine. He looks truly attractive, but I barely know him."

"Love at first sight."

"Lauren, stop." Blaine was surprised when she obeyed and stopped talking. Lauren looked at him, waiting for him to continue his _speech_. "I don't even know if he's- If- Leave it. He's probably not. Just my luck."

"I think you're wrong, Anderson." Lauren started. "And you're not unlucky at all. Look around, Blaine! You moved from Ohio to New York and you're on Broadway. You're one of the youngest stars there so far."

"That's true." Blaine said quietly.

"Can I talk to him?" Lauren asked suddenly and made her way into the living room.

"You what? Lauren!" he hissed after his friend, but she was already in the living room.

"Hi! I'm Blaine's friend, Lauren Maldona." She held her hand toward Kurt.

"Hello. My name's Kurt Hummel." Blaine saw Kurt's eyebrow furrow in confusion.

**Am I the only one that he said his full name to?**

"So. What are you doing in the city? Any plans? A date?"

**What? I can't believe she asked that! Oh my God. Where can I hide? Can't I just run away or sink into the floor?**

Kurt laughed a bit. "Um, no. No plans and no…" _Shit, what is the word? What is the word? Ah! _"…date." _Kurt, you're on. You can pat yourself on the shoulder. _"Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing here. I woke up on the top of the Empire State Building and now I'm here. I think we can call it fate." He chuckled, but stopped when he saw the faces of the people in the room.

_Uh-oh. What did I say? Come on… Don't just look at me. Say something!_

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Blaine asked. "You woke up _where_?"

"On top of the Empire State Building."

"So I heard it right..." Blaine mumbled under his breath "But how did you get there in the middle of the night? Isn't it supposed to be closed at that time?"

"I don't know. I don't live _here_."

In the next moment Lauren's phone was ringing.

"Oh, _shit_. I totally forgot. Sorry, but I gotta go now. It was nice to meet you, Kurt."

"It was nice to meet you, too." Lauren waved at them and the front door closed behind her. "She's weird, but nice." Kurt said.

"Sorry about that. She doesn't always know where to draw the line." Blaine said.

"What lines?"

"You know…" Kurt looked pretty confused, which made Blaine a bit confused too. "She asked you too many questions that she shouldn't have. Not this early, at least…"

"By this, you mean she shouldn't have asked me about my plans?"

People are hard. I really try to guess their thoughts, but reading by Blaine's look I'm wrong here. Why is he chuckling?

"Um, no… I mean the date question." Blaine started to drink from his cup with a smile on his face.

"You mean, do I have a boyfriend?" This statement nearly made Blaine spit the water out of his mouth.

"B-boyfriend?" Blaine asked him in disbelief.

"Yes, boyfriend. And no, I don't have one." Blaine couldn't stop smiling. "Did I say something funny?"

Now I'm sure I'll never understand people. I've been trying to do it for 21 years, so how could I get them now?

"No, you didn't. I'm just- just happy."

"I can see that, but why?"

"That I'm not alone."

"You know that you're never alone. The Sun, or the Moon with his army – the stars – always takes care of you." Kurt said seriously.

"Sure, sure, but- Of course I've met some other gay people. I'm on Broadway, but I never thought that I would meet someone as flawl- someone like you."

"I'm glad we met. You seem pretty nice and friendly. And I'm thankful that you helped me. I think I'm abusing your hospitality, so I think it's time for me to go."

"Don't!" slipped out of Blaine's mouth. **If he leaves I'll probably never see him again.** "I mean… You don't have a place to go, right?"

"Right."

"And I have this whole apartment with an empty guestroom. So if you want to, you could stay here as long as you need."

"Are you serious?" I can't wait until nighttime.

"I am. It'd be great to have someone to live with."

"Thank you, Blaine!" Kurt suddenly hugged him, and didn't pull back.

**His smell isn't mundane. It's mesmerizing.**

He smells so good. I never thought that a human could smell like this.

After a few moments Blaine pulled back and blinked a lot to bring himself back to reality. His stomach growled, making him blush more than before.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah. Food." Kurt muttered. "Yes, I am."

"Where do you wanna go?" **I hope I don't look too excited. I don't wanna freak him out.**

"Where do you want to go?" I don't know a place. I totally forgot to observe the eating habits.

"I've got an idea. Do you like Chinese food?"

"We'll see." Kurt said with a sanguine voice.

* * *

><p>They went out and ate. Kurt ordered the same as Blaine, and he was thrilled to taste it.<p>

When he put the fork in his mouth he made a sound that made Blaine's mouth dry. "Like it?" Blaine asked after swallowing a huge bite and finding his voice.

Kurt moaned from enjoyment. "I do. This tastes awesome."

"You act like someone who's never eaten food in his life."

Kurt froze for a moment and then laughed awkwardly.

"So. Where do you come from?"

"Well… it's a funny story…"

"We've got time. I don't have to work tonight, so if you want to we could do something."

"I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Alright. I'm thrilled to hear it." Blaine said with sparkling eyes.

"Can I ask your story?" Kurt asked him warily.

"Well, it's not that long." He took a deep breath and started his story. "I was born in Westerville, Ohio. Went to an all boys' boarding school called Dalton - after I got bullied at my previous school – and graduated from there. I was the glee club's lead singer and won a few competitions. Once, when we were at the Nationals here in New York, a woman from Broadway came to me after our performance and asked me if I wanted to audition for her new musical. I accepted her offer and got the part, and now I'm here. That's my story."

"Sounds pretty exciting." Kurt said honestly.

"I gotta admit, I'm kinda lucky."

"Why just kind of?" Kurt asked Blaine curiously.

"I don't want to whine, so... It doesn't matter." Blaine started to feel uncomfortable because he really didn't want to pour his problem and his – non existing – love life out to Kurt all of the sudden.

"Alright, I won't push it. Because you didn't push me about my origin." Kurt said and put another bite of food in his mouth. Blaine did the same.

After Kurt swallowed his bite he asked Blaine a question that Blaine never thought a person would ask him.

"So, what is this... Broadway-thing that you do?"

Blaine nearly choked on his Sichuan chicken. "Are you serious?" At Kurt's questioning look he realized that Kurt was completely serious. **Congratulations, Blaine. You just hurt his feelings. Those eyes... Okay, explain! Don't stare at him, start talking and explain!** "Okay, so Broadway is where people sing, dance and do plays that are scripted. They can be funny, sad, anything you want – just choose the play you like. Once I played a guy, who-" Blaine cleared his throat because he realized that Kurt was looking at him in a way that a boy never had before, and he didn't want to continue this story because it was so embarrassing. So he decided to leave the story for another time.

"You're cute."

"Why?" Blaine asked in embarrassment.

"I mean, you talk with so much passion about things – at least today you did."

"Well, thank you." Blaine said and took another bite of his food.

They finished their food in comfortable silence and after they got back home Blaine suggested a movie to watch, which Kurt gladly accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I'm watching Aladdin with a guy on my couch. Until now no one wanted to do that with me.<strong>

_This movie is wonderful. Blaine is singing with it even if he doesn't know the words. But he does, and it's adorable. I wish I could hear him better. Oh, well. Focus on the movie, Kurt!_

After the movie finished Blaine collected the empty popcorn bowls and the glasses from the table.

"Well, that was fun." Kurt said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Blaine answered from the kitchen.

"So, what's next?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out tonight, if you want to."

"Of course. Can we go to a club? I've always wanted to."

"Sure, but you've never been in a club before?"

"I-I haven't." Kurt said quietly.

"Alright, then. I know a pretty good place." Blaine sat next to Kurt. "When do you wanna go?"

"I don't know the time…"

"It's 7.15 pm. Any ideas?"

"I don't know what that means."

"O-okay." Blaine got confused. **God, where does he come from? I've never met anyone before who doesn't know how to tell time.**

_What the Moon is that ticking thing? How on Sun would I know how to use it? There are just some weird things on it and 3 sticks that are moving in different periods._

"So, when we gonna leave?" Kurt tried to skip the previous awkward subject.

"In 2 hours." After Kurt gave him a desperate look he added. "When the longest stick gets _here_, we can go."

"Thank you." Kurt was blushing.

"Do you know what you're going to wear tonight?" Blaine asked him.

"_This_, I guess." Kurt answered with his obvious voice.

"Do you have any other clothes?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"No." Kurt was looking at his feet.

"Maybe I can get you some." Blaine started walking to his bedroom while Kurt stayed on the couch. "Kurt?" Blaine poked his head back into the living room.

"Yes?" Kurt looked up to him.

"Would you follow me?" Blaine asked him with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, sure." Kurt stood up and went after him. "Wow, you have a _huge _bed."

Blaine burst out laughing before he could stop himself. "Sorry, sorry. That's the first thing you usually notice when you get in someone's bedroom?"

Kurt laughed awkwardly. _I think I shouldn't admit the truth to him… I've never been in a bedroom before. _Luckily for Kurt, Blaine continued.

"I assume that you like stylish clothes, so maybe one of _these_ will fit you. And hopefully you'll like them." He dropped some clothes onto the bed.

"Oooh. That one looks pretty." Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Why don't you try them on?" Blaine looked at him encouragingly.

"Okay." Kurt grabbed his shirt and started to pull it off.

"I think I'm… out… kitchen. Yeah." Blaine walked toward his bedroom door with covered eyes but bumped into the jamb. "_Fuck_."

After he finally managed to get out he pressed his back to the corridor's wall and slipped down onto the floor.

**Calm down, Blaine. Take a deep breath, you can do it. But holy shit! How can his skin look this perfect? Stop it! You're gonna get hard and you don't want that…**

"Bla- oh, there you are. Why did you run out so fast? And what are you doing down there?"

**Holy shit!**

"I just realized that I haven't mopped the floor for like… weeks." Blaine lied.

"Uh-huh. Am I right if I think these jeans are a _bit_ too tight?" Kurt asked.

"Well…" **From this angle I can see his… Sweet baby Jesus!** "Probably" he finally managed to say in a really high-pitched voice. "But the shirt looks pretty good on you, though." **Not that the jeans don't… Blaine!**

"Thank you. I like them, too. " Kurt was eyeing his shirt happily.

"Maybe you could wear them with your pants? It'll look fantastic." Blaine took a deep breath and stood up. "I think I'm gonna take a shower. Do you want to, too?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then I'll go right after you." he bowed for Kurt and motioned with his arms toward bathroom. "It's the door on the right at the end of the corridor."

"Oh, merci beacoup." Kurt said excitedly. _I've never had a shower or a bath before. I'm thrilled to try it!_

After Blaine told him the difficulties and the tricks of the bathroom he left Kurt with a towel.

While Blaine was picking his clothes out for the night he heard Kurt's humming from the bathroom.

The shower's sound stopped and he heard the door cracking. In the next moment Kurt came into the room with a towel on, low and loosely tied on his hips.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thank you for the reading and hope you enjoyed it :)

If you have a little time feel free to write a review. Lemme know what you think! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine's thoughts  
><strong>_Kurt's thoughts  
><em>

**Note : The song in the chapter is Taio Cruz's amazing **_**Hangover**_**which I can't stop listening to.****(link:**.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=dLhFDYQHDQY)

**Talking to the Moon**

Chapter 2

"I've left my clothes here." said Kurt, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. "Blaine…"

"Sorry, what did you say?" Blaine shook his head to get _back_.

"You're sitting on my clothes." Kurt chuckled and tried to move Blaine away from his clothes a bit.

"Oh, sorry. Here you go." Blaine handed Kurt his clothes. "Had a nice shower?"

"It was fantastic, thank you." Kurt smiled and tried to button up his shirt but he wasn't really good at it._ Gaah. How should I put them together? It's supposed to be easy…_

"Uhm. You're- you've missed one hole." Blaine said and when he saw that there was no chance for Kurt to figure out how to button up his shirt, he decided to help. "There you go."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled at him. "I dunno what happened. I could button it easily last time." Kurt grabbed his towel and Blaine turned away for a moment as Kurt sighed and put his boxers on.

**He's not shy and that's a fact… And it's gonna kill me someday.**

"How do I look?" Kurt asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Stunning." That was all what Blaine could say.

"Oh…" Kurt blushed. "Didn't you want to take a shower, too?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sure." Blaine mumbled a bit confused and went into the bathroom.

**The bathroom echoes. Don't do _anything_, Blaine!**

He took a cold shower to calm himself down.

Blaine got out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"You ready?" he asked Kurt.

"Yes!" Kurt answered excitedly. "I really love your curls." he changed the subject suddenly.

"It's just a mess… But I'm glad you like them."

"I don't like them… I love them!" he corrected Blaine and winked at him. "Can we go?"

"Sure. Bring it on!" Blaine bounced excitedly and they went out into the night.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried out a drink called the '<em>Smurf<em>' and Blaine drank a '_Rum Runner'_. They were sitting at the bar when _'Hangover'_ came on.

"I _looove_ this song. Kurt, come. Dance with me!" Drunk-Blaine said, grabbed the boy by his hips and went up on the dance floor. Their hips took up the song's rhythm.

While they moved pressed tightly against each other, Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck and started to suck on it. Kurt's hips buckled against Blaine's harder, and he could feel that Blaine was half hard – and so was he.

By the end of the song, the bass got even harder – so were they – and Kurt bent down a bit, pulled Blaine's face closer and licked his lips. Blaine bit down on Kurt's bottom lip and then slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth…

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night Kurt and Blaine were laughing as they arrived at Blaine's door. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's hair while Blaine unlocked his door. After 3 minutes of failing and laughing he finally managed to open it.<p>

Right after he opened the door he grabbed Kurt by his tie and shoved him against the wall. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and took his left nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Holy, sweet hell!" Kurt gasped. "Don't stop! This feels so fucking _good_."

"You taste awesome." Blaine said in the little breaks from the sucking. "Your swearing makes you somehow even hotter. _Fuck!_ You can't be real."

"_I'm the greatest star, I am by far. But no one knows it..." _Kurt sang these few words then collapsed onto Blaine's bed.

_I wonder how we got in here… _

"Yes, you're a star." Blaine said absently. "We can go _star-ing _together! Or what- what do stars usually do?"

"Shine." Kurt moaned and his head dropped back in pleasure. "Wh- what are- _Fuck!_ What are you doing?"

"Shhh, gorgeous. I'm gonna make you feel comfortable." Blaine said with a huge smile on his face. He gave Kurt a passionate kiss and started to rub Kurt's bulge.

Kurt let out a loud, luscious moan. He mumbled something but Blaine couldn't make the words out. "I've- I've never… _Oh, baise!_ "

Blaine pulled down Kurt's pants and briefs in one movement. The moment Kurt's erection sprung free Blaine licked the side of it from the base to the top, then started to tease the tip of it with his tongue.

"Mange ma bite! Je t'en prie." **Holy shit. He can speak French? Why does that make me want him **_**more**_**? **

The room started to light up and Kurt started to get brighter and brighter.

"Ne s'arrêtent pas!" Kurt ordered and he started to feel something warm inside of him.

Kurt's body trembled under Blaine who was getting light-headed from the way he was making noises and moaning _so_ desperately. He was on the edge.

Kurt cried out as he came. His shining was glaring now, which made Blaine feel dizzier.

"Venu pour moi, _please_! Come for me, cocotte." Kurt reached down for Blaine's face and pulled him up for a long, passionate kiss. Blaine didn't need more than that. The French accent and Kurt's cum between them made Blaine cry out and he collapsed onto Kurt's bare chest.

They were breathing heavily.

"You're-, you're shining." Blaine panted. "And you can speak French…"

"Mhhh. Yes." Kurt mumbled happily before falling asleep.

"Night, gorgeous." Blaine kissed Kurt's chest and he fell asleep, too.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with a pounding in his head.<p>

**It's too bright in this room. I can't open my eyes. I shouldn't have dri-… wait. What's this warm feeling? Oh, no. Ooh, no!**

He opened his eyes. "Oh, _no_! No fucking way." Blaine jumped out of his bed, out of Kurt's hold.

Kurt groaned by the sudden movement and the cold feeling of Blaine's absence.

"Just one more sec." Kurt mumbled and pulled the blankets up over his head.

Blaine didn't want to talk about last night, so he tiptoed out of the room.

**Why do I have to screw things up? Anyways, it's just your karma. Let's make some breakfast. What should I do? What should I make? Ah, scrambled eggs. Perfect. Kurt looks _so_ perfect. Nope. The breakfast will look perfect. Kurt's gonna kill me anyways… At least I can have a fantastic meal before I die. He was delish too… Fuck! Crack the eggs and focus, Blaine!**

_Where am I? Oh, yeah. At Blaine's place… In his bedroom? _He opened his eyes and pulled the blankets down from his head. _Yes, I am in his bed. Naked. I wish I knew why my head is aching this much._

Kurt sat up and looked around in the room. "Oh, merde. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " he gasped. The lamp from the nightstand lay on the floor. Clothes were all over the floor, companied by some books and the bookshelf was a bit oblique. Not to mention the sheets…

"I hope Blaine's okay." He got out of the bed and reached down for his pants but after he put them on he realized the zipper was broken. "_Fuck_."

He heard some noises from the kitchen and smelled food. He decided to follow his senses. "Blaine?"

Blaine dropped the kitchen spoon in fright. He bent down for it and flushed it under the tap. "Kurt!" his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"Did I scare you?" Kurt asked carefully.

"A bit…" Blaine responded. "How-, how are you?" He continued cooking while they were talking.

"Weird… but fantastic." he started. "Do you know what happened yesterday?"

**Wait… **"Don't you remember a thing?"

"Not really." Kurt said in embarrassment.

"Well… we went out, had a few drinks and it's a bit unclear what _exactly_ happened after then, but I think we danced. And kissed." **He deserves to know the truth. "**And I blew you." Blaine said the last part barely audible but Kurt could heard it.

"You blew me? Umm… I don't really think I get it."

"Huh?" Blaine was surprised. "What do you mean by that '_you don't really get it'_?

"You barely remember the things from last night but you remember that you blew me? People blow things all the time. Candles, balloons… What?"

"Kurt?" Blaine barely could control his facial expression. He couldn't decide if he should laugh or cry.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt was completely confused by now.

"You're adorable, and that's not what I meant." He smiled a bit, but then he realized that he's got to explain it to Kurt. "It means... gah. It means I put your, uhm, _thing_ in my mouth."

"Put my... thing?" Kurt seemed absolutely lost.

"Your cock. I put your cock in my mouth." Blaine blurted out.

"Why?" Kurt seemed a bit upset.

"To make you feel comfortable and because it felt amazing." Blaine pursed his lips, but he realized he should have done that a few seconds earlier. "Sorry, I was drunk."

"Oh, my... I remember!" Kurt exclaimed. "It felt amazing, I even glared." He put his hands over his mouth before he could stop himself.

They were both blushing. Blaine was staring at his omelet and Kurt was focusing on his bare feet.

"Yeah... about the glare. What was it?"

"Remember I told you I'm not from here. And by here I mean _here_."

"You mean..."

"I'm a star, Blaine."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong> I'm so sorry that I didn't update the story in a while but I barely have some freetime (and it's gonna be like this until May 17.) but I promise I'll try to write as much as I can if I'm gonna have some time :)

Please leave a review, I'm curious about what you think! Thank you so much for the reading! :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Talking to the Moon**

Chapter 3

"You're- you're a star?" Blaine asked amazed. Kurt nodded. "From above?"

"I fell down to the Earth two days ago."

"That's why you were on top of the Empire State Building in the middle of the night?"

"Yes." Kurt answered.

"How? Or, I mean why? Why does a star fall down from the sky?" Blaine asked curiously.

"We usually fall down when someone makes a wish that deserves to come true. After we fall down we have to find the person who made the wish and figure out what it was. Without any help or clues..."

"What happens then?"

"If you find the right person, then it's usually like a fairytale. 'Live happily ever after'." Kurt smiled a bit after this statement, but Blaine still had a question.

"And if you fail?"

Kurt's facial expression immediately went serious. Blaine regretted his question before Kurt had even answered it. "You disappear." Kurt answered in a cold voice.

After a long, silent moment Blaine was the one to brake it. "Have you found it, yet?"

"I don't know."

In the next moment Blaine realized something. **I made a wish…**

* * *

><p>They were standing in Blaine's office, in front of the desk.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt was wawing his hand in front of Blaine's face. "Are you with me?"

"Sorry." Blaine said and started to rummaging through his stuff.

"You haven't said a word in like 30 minutes." Blaine was still rummaging and didn't look up. "What are you looking for?"

"My, umm, nothing." He stopped, but still couldn't look up. He was looking at a pile of books.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kurt asked barely audible.

"No, of course not! I'm just... I have to process what you just said." He was looking into Kurt's eyes this time. "But please, don't go."

_Oh my, these huge hazel eyes. _"Only if you really mean it, because I don't wanna disturb you or something." Kurt said.

"I mean it." He took Kurt's hand into his own and looked seriously into the other boy's eyes.

"Okay." Kurt was completely mesmerized by how persuasive Blaine was. He smiled at Blaine slightly and he smiled back at him.

"Where did you learn the languages?" Blaine's smile turned into a grin.

"Languag_es_? What is that plural for?"

"You spoke in French yesterday."

"_Merde_. I mean... _shit_!" Kurt was blushing.

"It was hot, by the way." Blaine said and started to go into his room. Kurt was still standing in the office, stunned. "God, there's such a mess in here." Sounded Blaine's voice from the bedroom.

_I should help him... _"Need a hand?" Kurt was standing in the doorway. "Since I'm one of the _vandals,_ who caused this mess." He chuckled a bit.

"Yes, you are." Blaine gave Kurt a wide smile and then they tidied up the room together.

They were silent for a while - embarrassed by the flashbacks from last night - until Blaine broke the silence. "So, what's up with the languages? How did you learn them?"

"Well. We have to go to school too, but we learn _speed of light_ fast. We get the chance to choose what we want to learn, after the required things, of course. Most likely that's what we do in our whole life up there, until we come down. It's pretty exciting. You never know who's gonna be next. And you look a bit different up there."

"How?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Well, we're glowing all the time. You barely can see the other peoples' faces or shapes but you know who they are."

"Do you make friends there?" Kurt was looking at him, surprised. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"It's better to be alone sometimes." Kurt said quietly. "I've lost so many friends during my existence. Notwithstanding that I'm just a baby up there..."

"Can I ask how old you are?"

"21 years old, according to Earth's counting. During this age we gotta _make_ new stars." Kurt shuddered.

"How does it work up there?"

"I refused to learn about it, but they said it's the same as down here. My parents wanted to talk to me about it too, but..." He hushed up. After a short silence he continued. "I just couldn't imagine myself with a girl. Not even for an intercourse, but for an unknown period of time." He shuddered again. "My parents weren't so happy when I told them. But what can I do? I like boys. Girls are... They can be scary, you know?" He looked up at Blaine, who was just nodding understandingly. "Sorry, I'm just talking and talking. Any more questions?" He smiled at Blaine.

"Nothing at the moment." He smiled back.

**Please, tell me I'm your fate 'cause if I'm not I don't know how I could survive it.**

"Okay. But please, feel free to stop me if I'm talking too much. It's just _so_ good, that somebody finally listens to me and doesn't judge me all the time because they don't like who I am. There aren't many gay stars up there, but I'm sure the Moon is gay too… Or bi… When we learnt about the History of the Universe it was pretty weird. The Moon that belongs to the Earth, is my _master_." Kurt rolled his eyes. "We always have to behave in the way he ordered. No exceptions. I've never met another gay star there, but I heard about them. Their lives aren't easy. Most of them fail in their mission too. The person who wished was probably a girl, who just wanted a boyfriend. So they just couldn't be happy, and when a star isn't happy it disappears. So, most of them had a double-fail. I hope I won't have the same destiny as them. It'd be awesome, if my fate would be y-" He took a deep breath. "Someone like… you."

_Did I really say that out loud? I did. Okay. Calm down, Kurt. Try to control your facial expression. Blushing is okay, because… Blaine's blushing too. Yay!_

**Did I hear it right? I want to have someone like you, too. Can we live together forever?**

_Oh my god, what are those puppy eyes for? Adorable._

"I'm sure you're going to find what you're looking for." **Maybe you already did.**

Kurt just smiled. "I hope I already did." He looked deeply into Blaine's eyes then left the room. Blaine sat down on his bed then fell back onto it.

**Please.**

* * *

><p>Kurt slept through the afternoon. When he woke up he heard someone singing from the living room. Two people. Their voices sounded amazing together.<p>

"Let's do it again, Blaine" a woman said.

"But we already did it four times. Can't we just sing another one? Or rest maybe?" Blaine's voice was careful.

"Just one more time. Sorry, but you're voice is _so_ good. I can't get enough of it."

_Neither can I._

"Fine, Lauren. But what if we wake Kurt up?"

"Then he's gonna wake up in one of the world's best ways: to your voice."

_This Lauren knows something._

Kurt poked his head into the living room a bit when Blaine started to sing.

_~ Make of our hands, one hand,__  
><em>_Make of our hearts, one heart.__  
><em>_Make of our vows, one last vow;__  
><em>_Only death will part us now._

_Make of our lives, one life.__  
><em>_Day after day, one life.__  
><em>_Now it begins, Now we start;__  
><em>_One Hand, One Heart.__  
><em>_Even death won't part us now._

By the end of the song Kurt was standing right next to Blaine.

"Oh, hi. I-" Blaine's voice got high-pitced and he started to talk quicker than he usually did. "You met Lauren before, right?"

The girl smiled at Kurt. "Hi. How are you doing?"

"Good, thank you. You?"

"Fine. Sorry, if we woke you up, but we gotta practice for tonight."

"Don't ever be sorry for that. You sound amazing together. I wish I could sing like you." He sighed, then continued. "What about tonight?"

"Our performance. We just started to play 'West Side Story'. It's gonna be our second performance of it. Wanna come?"

"Ooh, I'd love to." Kurt said eagerly, but then he looked at Blaine. "Only if you don't mind, of course."

"No, of course not! I'm just..." He laced his fingers with Kurt's, which made both of them surprised. "I'm just worried about what you're gonna think." **Did I really lace my fingers with his? He feels... warm. **

Blaine held up his other hand and carressed Kurt's cheek with his thumb. Kurt pushed his head closer, into the palm, and closed his eyes. They both took a deep breath and let it out unevenly.

Lauren decided to go out into the kitchen and leave the two of them alone.

"You feel hot." Kurt whispered into Blaine's palm then kissed the inside of it. His eyes were still closed.

"You're beautiful." Kurt's eyes suddenly popped up and there was something in his eyes. Desire - passion. His pupils were blown. Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his palms, then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

A needy moan left Kurt's throat and he pulled Blaine closer to him and ran his fingers through Blaine's loose curls.

_I need him. I want him. Now!_

Blaine broke the kiss. "We're not alone."

"But _here,_ we are." Kurt said and tried to pull Blaine back into the kiss, but Blaine refused it.

"I- _Fuck_." **I'm gonna die from sexual frustration one day, and why? Because of this flawless star and because of my stupidness. I could have him. Immediately. And I want him. But it wouldn't be right. At least we should go out once - not for a party - before we'd do**_** it**_** again. I shouldn't have done it, but God… His co- Blaine!** "Would you go out with me?"

"On a date?" _Please, please, please,_

"On a date." Blaine was looking up at Kurt. Hope sparkled in his hazel eyes.

"Yes_." ... But would you please let me kiss you again? Those lips... Last night... _

Blaine tried to hide his excitement - or at least not show it completely. He could catch butterflies in his happiness. He could barely stop himself from bouncing. But in the next moment Kurt pressed his lips to his own.

After an eternity of happiness – passion – Kurt pulled back. "When are we gonna go out?" His galaxy eyes were hungry. Dangerous but satisfied, happy and excited at the same time.

"I gotta work tonight. I know you're coming, but I wouldn't call that a date. Unless you find a place in New York that isn't a club and is open at night."

"A restaurant, maybe?"

"Would you go out with a zombie?" Blaine giggled a bit.

"With a _what_?" _Screw these Earth-things. I'm not prepared for these..._

"A living dead person." Blaine said, but he could see that Kurt really did not get it. He decided to leave it. "So, we can go to a restaurant tonight. I just hope I won't be too exhausted for it. I wanna show you my best."

Kurt was smiling at him with a dreamy face. _I think you're already the best. You're-_

"Blaine, sorry, but we kinda gotta go. I mean, we have to be at work in about 20-25 minutes. You know the traffic in New York is horrible at this time. It's rush hour." Lauren was trying to hide her smile, but Blaine knew her so well that he knew exactly what was on her mind. And how many questions he was going to get after they left the apartment.

"I gotta go now, but see you there?" His voice became less courageous than it was before.

"If you write down how to get there for me, then you'll see me." After an 'oh' Blaine got a pen and a paper and wrote down what Kurt had to do to get to Broadway. "Thank you. I hope I can make it." He smiled at Blaine.

"Yeah, me too." He couldn't stand it and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips before he said goodbye and left with Lauren.

_Holy f- What should I wear tonight?_

* * *

><p>"Are you guys dating now?" Lauren asked Blaine when they reached the elevator in the corridor.<p>

"Nope." Blaine said and made a popping sound with his lips on the letter 'p'.

Lauren looked at Blaine confusedly. "I don't get it." She was looking at the luminious elevator button on the wall. When the elevator door opened in front of them with a beeping sound something popped into Lauren's mind. They stepped into the elevator. "Are you friends with benefits? No, Blaine. Don't. You know this only works in the movies, not in real life."

"No, Lauren. It's not that." **I gotta tell her. She's my best friend. Come on, Blaine! **"We went to a party on Wednesday, you know." Lauren nodded so Blaine continued. "We had a few drinks and after we came home, I-"

"Did you have sex?" Lauren looked excited.

"No. Not really." She looked a bit disappointed. "Or, maybe. I- I bl-"

"Whoa. Do you remember it?" She was grinning and looked at Blaine curiously with one raised eyebrow.

"Weird things catches your attention, Maldona." The doors opened and they stepped outside of the elevator and the building. "You or me?"

"I'll do it." She stepped on the edge of the road and whistled. A taxi parked in front of them. "Fast enough?"

"Couldn't wish for faster." He grinned at Lauren and they climbed into the cab. They were silent and looked out of the window for a while.

"Blaine, I hardly forget things." **Shit. **"Especially things like _this_."

"We're gonna have our first official date tonight, hopefully. After the show."

"Won't you collapse?"

"Hopefully not. I feel pretty energetic right now."

"You seem happy, too." Lauren stated. "He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"More than anybody before." He smiled slightly, still looking out of the window.

"Don't let him go."

"I don't want to." Some flashbacks came into Blaine's mind from Wednesday night, when they went out. How he first kissed Kurt's bare skin. How they moved to the music together, like they were one. When they lips first collided. How different it was from the kiss that he just had with Kurt a few minutes ago. Now the kiss contained something else, something stronger. "You do love Syed." He started.

"From the bottom of my heart. What's your point?"

"How did you know that you love him and not just _like_ him?"

"It's hard to explain. I just felt it. I really hope that we're gonna be together forever."

"You've been together for like-"

"I know. It's just half a year since we got together, but I think time doesn't matter. I love him."

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm sure he feels the same."

"Of course he does, that's why you're together."

"I wasn't talking about him."

Blaine went silent for a while. After ten minutes he only said one, short thing. "You think?"

"Love is blind. So true. Especially for the lovers. Especially when one of the lovers is occasionally you." She poked Blaine in the side with her elbow.

The cab stopped in front of the theater. There were flashing lights around the text that said 'West Side Story' and under it with two names, 'Blaine Anderson' and 'Lauren Maldona'. Blaine was staring up at it.

"I still can't believe it." He said under his breath.

"I had the same feeling when I started my career on Broadway. For like a year or so." She patted Blaine on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it, but I won't lie to you. There are still times when I think I'm gonna wake up and it'll all be gone."

They went inside of the building and started the rehearsals.

* * *

><p>"Okay. The key is here, I know how to lock a door." Kurt was talking barely audible to himself in front of Blaine's entrance door. He was wearing black skin-tight jeans with a white Marc Jacobs shirt. He had an elegant black jacket on, with a dark blue scarf around his neck. He looked down on his 'list' that said what he should do. "Press the elevator-button." <em>Naw, Blaine is so sweet. I'm so glad he didn't freak out. It's fun that he's a kind of star, too.<em> He chuckled a bit in amusement and stepped into the elevator. "Oh, hi." he greeted the old lady who was in the elevator.

"Well, hello kind sir." She looked a bit surprised. "It's very rare that someone greets the other. Especially not boys your age." She nodded to her statements.

"That's a shame." Kurt agreed with the old lady.

"I'm Elisa Hempshire." she introduced herself to Kurt.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hempshire. I'm Kurt Hummel." He held out his right hand toward Elisa. _Blaine did the same when we introduced each other, right? Thank God, she accepted the handshake._

"Just call me Elisa, darling."

"Okay." Kurt smiled at her and looked at the numbers above the door to see where they were. _God, this is a huge building..._

"Do you live here?" she asked.

"I just moved here. I barely know this place."

"If you need any help, just tell me, Kurt. I live in the room 785."

"Oh, thank you." _Okay, 5 floors left._ "I live in the room 918."

"Doesn't that Broadway-boy live there?"

"Yes."

"He's such a nice boy."

"Yes, he is, ma'am." He smiled a bit at the thought of Blaine.

"I told you to call me Elisa, darling." she corrected with a small smile on her face.

"Pardon... Elisa."

The old lady grabbed his cheeks and pinched them when the doors opened. _Ouch, ouch. What is that for?_

"It was nice to meet you, Kurt. Hope we are going to see each other again."

"Yeah, me too. Goodbye, Elisa."

He let the old lady step outside of the elevator first. She mouthed a 'thank you' to Kurt.

_Okay, what's next? _He took the wrapped paper out of his pocket_. Call a taxi. Uh-huh. Okay._He got outside of the building and stepped onto the road.

* * *

><p>"Where's Berry?" the director asked furiously. "She asked for permission to come here later today because of personal things. I said okay. But now where is she? Do you know anything about her, Anderson?"<p>

"No, sir." The director stormed out of the dressing room, swearing and screaming at everybody who got in his way. "Do you know what's up with Rachel?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, but if she doesn't get here in 10 minutes I don't know what we're gonna do without an Anita." Blaine hummed in agreement. "Yeah. Besides, if she won't be on stage to push you out of her way, you could always give yourself a hand, right?" Sebastian grinned and burst out in laughter at the way Blaine's cheeks went red.

"That's not-"

"I think it - I mean the _joke_ - would be genius if we weren't on Broadway and weren't in trouble." Syed joined in on the conversation.

"You're right." Sebastian agreed. "But it'd be hot."

Blaine decided not to comment on this.

After he was done with his costume and make up he went out of the dressing room, where he met Rachel who was ready for the stage.

"Oh, thank _God_, you're here. Where were you?"

"I had one of the strangest journeys ever. I was in the cab when a huge flash almost blinded me. I heard a bump and then the car stopped. I got out of it and saw a guy lying on the road. First I thought he died but then... I don't know how I should describe it. His skin was so pale. That's probably why I saw what I saw, but it looked like his skin was shining a bit. "

"Where was that?"

"In front of your apartment."

**Kurt!**

**.**

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : <strong>I hope you liked this chapter, and I didn't screw up anything. :D I already wrote 1600+ words for the next chapter and in a week I'm gonna have more time to write. Yay ^^

Anyways, please share with me your opinion in a review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Talking to the Moon**

Chapter 4

"Do you know his name?"

"Yeah. Actually he was just about to come here. We had to took him to the hospital then-"

"Rachel, what's his name?"

"Oh, yeah. Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Is he okay?" Blaine couldn't hide his concern anymore.

"Somehow yes. I don't know, how he could survive it, he bumped so loud. Okay, maybe it wasn't him who bumped. I haven't seen him because of the flash. Anyways, I told him to get in the cab - after I asked him is he okay, of course - and we came here together. He's such a stubborn guy. He was limping pretty much but he said he gotta get here. I totally understood that. I'd die instead of leave out a play on Broadway." she sighed a huge. "God, I already like this Kurt."

"Okay." Blaine couldn't say any sensible thing at the moment. He was glad that Kurt was alive and he could come here.

"We're gonna start in one minute, guys. Places!" shouted the director. "Break a leg, Rachel!"

"Break a leg, Blaine!"

They smiled at each other and went to their places.

* * *

><p>When the play finished Blaine changed his clothes and brushed out the gel from his hair, light-speed fast. After he finished with those he ran out of the building. Kurt was standing outside alone, he put his balance on his right leg. Blaine just walked up to him and hugged him tightly.<p>

"I'm so glad you could make it." tears started to fall down on his cheeks.

Kurt breathed in Blaine's smell and hugged him back. "Me too."

Kurt hissed a huge. "I think we should change our plans for tonight."

"No, this is okay." Kurt tried to stand on his left leg but he collapsed immediately. Blaine caught him.

"No, it's not okay, Kurt. C'mon. I'll take you to the hospital." he held his hand out toward Kurt who accepted it.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his apartment's door. Kurt was in his arm. He was dizzy from the painkillers.<p>

He buried his face into Blaine's neck.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson, thank you for the carrying." He was giggling continuously.

"You're welcome, Mr. Hummel." he carried Kurt in the guests room and layed him down on the bed. "Goodnight, Kurt." he gave a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Blaine was about to leave when Kurt grabbed his hand. "Wait, don't go, Mr. Perfect Voice. You were _so_ hot on that stage, you know that?" Kurt said waggishly.

Blaine just laughed embarrassed. "You don't know what your talking about."

"I do." he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let it out humming. He was still holding Blaine's hand. When Blaine wanted to escape it from the hold, Kurt just cuddled it tighter to himself.

"Kurt." whispered Blaine. "Would you-"

Kurt was already asleep. **He looks like an angel. So calm and happy. This slight smile on his face is flawless. I could look at him forever.**

Blaine lied down next to Kurt and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Morning course is served, sleepyhead." Blaine said with a tray in his hands.<p>

Kurt opened his eyes with a big smile on his face. "Aw, you really shouldn't have done that."

"Maybe I shouldn't, but I wanted to." He put down the tray in front of Kurt.

"God, this smells _so_ good. And looks amazing, too." Kurt picked the knife and fork into his hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kurt ate his omelet, some toast and drank his orange juice to it.

"That was amazing, thank you." Kurt said and carefully wiped his mouth with the napkin. "I'm so sorry about last night, I didn't w-" Blaine shushed him.

"It wasn't your fault. Your left knee had crushed, so you just have to stay in bed and let me treat you." **Did I go too far?**

"Ooh." Kurt's cheeks went red. "I'd love that." **No. Definitely not too far. **

"Any desire?"

"Would you lie down next to me?"

"Of course."

Blaine put away the tray and lied down next to Kurt, on his side. Kurt turned toward Blaine so they were face to face. They just looked at each other for long minutes.

"I haven't told you, how amazing you were yesterday on stage, yet." Kurt said. He was still eyeing Blaine.

"You did, actually." Blaine chuckled. "But you weren't sober."

"I did?" he asked surprised but his eyes were sparkling happily. "Well, then. I'm gonna say it again. You were amazing on that stage." _You're amazing anywhere, anyhow. Always._

"Thank you, Kurt." **That means a fricking lot to me. Gosh, I could just look at you all day. Those galaxy-blue eyes.**

_Please, come closer. I want to kiss you, so bad. Kurt, maybe if you'd say it out loud maybe he'd come closer and kiss you. Don't just look at him! Do something!_

Kurt was just staring at Blaine but the look made its effect because Blaine bent closer to Kurt, hesitated for a second, than kissed him with care.

Kurt pulled him even closer and slid his hand up underneath Blaine's shirt to his chest. Blaine gasped and bit down on Kurt's bottom lip, which made Kurt moan.

"I missed this." Blaine said. He gave kisses down on Kurt's neck, then started to suck on it.

"Oh my, _God_! Your mouth is _so_ talented." his head fell back, he pushed it into the mattress. His lips were parted. He heaved heavily, by Blaine next move. He put his hand on Kurt's cock and started to rub it. "_Baise_."

They both breathed heavily. Kurt's hips took up Blaine's palm's rythm.

"I wanna-" Kurt managed to look up at Blaine. "I wanna try something." he said and sat up.

He shoved Blaine into the mattress and sat on him.

"Kurt, your leg."

"Shhh. Don't think about me now."

"I always think about you." Blaine couldn't control what he was saying. The words just came out of him without any thinking. It was pretty hard for him to even think while Kurt was sitting on him and started to ride him.

"Mmm." Kurt chuckled slightly, while he was still rocking his hips back and forth. "God, this feels _so_ fucking good." Kurt closed his eyes and gave himself to the feeling. He could feel Blaine's hard pushed against his own. _We should do this naked. But he said he wants to wait… I can't wait but I don't want to lose him, either. So, Kurt, you can wait. For Blaine. _He looked at Blaine who sunk his fingers into the sheets and took little, short breaths. _But maybe I could just do the same thing, what he did to me last time. How was it? Oh… _Kurt reached down to Blaine's pants, pulled down his zipper and grabbed Blaine's cock, which made Blaine cry out. Kurt climbed off of Blaine and licked the pre-cum off of Blaine's cock.

"_Kurt!_" Blaine cried out and writhed. Kurt grabbed his hips and kept him down. Kurt put his mouth around Blaine's hard cock and started to suck on it. "_Kurtkurtkurtkurtkurt!_ _Oh, My, God__!_" _Mmm, this is flattering._

"You're so _big_. And delicious."

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Hello?" Rachel entered Blaine's apartment. "I tried to reach you on the phone, but it was turned off, so I decided to-" shouts and loud moans echoed in the flat. "Blaine? You in here-, <em>OHMYGOD!<em>"

"_Fuck!_ Rachel!" Blaine tossed Kurt off of him onto the bed, then jumped on his feet and pulled up his pants. Kurt was panting on Blaine's bed, but luckily he was still fully clothed. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was just wondering…" she stopped. Rachel was staring at Kurt and Kurt stared back at her. Her eyes widened when she discovered why was Kurt familiar to her. "Kurt?" she asked quietly.

"Hi, Rachel." _I hope that's her name. Oh, yeah. Blaine just said that. Kurt, you have to stop panting and bring yourself back to Earth. Gosh, I could just kill her now. Maybe the Universe doesn't want us to be together, or my… Merde! _

"Probably the timing is wrong, but I'm glad to see you again." Rachel said to Kurt.

"Yeah, me too." _I'd stand up and hug you, but it would be a bit inappropriate at the moment. _Kurt pulled the blankets up into his lap and crossed his legs.

"Oh, yeah. You know each other." Blaine murmured. "Rachel, why did you come here?"

"Didn't I tell you already?" she looked confused.

"Nope. You just came here, interrupted us dur-, then you started what do you want but then you said 'hi' to Kurt and stopped, so what do you want?" Blaine was frustrated, what everyone in this room could feel. Rachel even took a step backwards.

"Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that we're gonna have a fabulous dinner at the Sardi's. Appearance is obligatory."

"What time?"

"At 7."

"Okay." Blaine seemed calmer then he was a moment ago.

Awkward silence came up in the next few seconds what Kurt's sneeze interrupted.

"Bless you." they said in choir.

"Thank you." Kurt was blushing. _Holy Moon, can't I just disappear? Nope, it'd be pretty weird, Kurt, and Rachel doesn't know, what you are. You haven't tried it out yet, anyways._

Blaine went out of the room without a word, right into the bathroom.

"I didn't know that you and him..." Rachel broke the silence.

"We wanted to go out - officially - yesterday night, after 'West Side Story', but-"

"I'm _so_ sorry, Kurt." she said on a shaking voice. _Oh, no. She's gonna cry._

"What? No. It wasn't your fault. I was the one, who didn't pay enough attention."

After another short silence Rachel continued the conversation. "You seem-, I mean. Blaine didn't had a boyfriend - at least not a normal one, who'd deserve him."

"Uh-huh." Kurt had no idea what he could say, but luckily he didn't need to do that.

"Do you like him?"

"What?" this question made Kurt surprised that he needed a few seconds to understand what Rachel just asked from him. "Yes, I do."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I really do."

"You seem really nice, Kurt. Don't break his heart." she patted Kurt's shoulder and went out of the room.

Kurt heard that Blaine turned the shower on. He heard a gasp too, but decided not to bother with it. _Think about the stars, think about... about Rachel! Oh, that's good. From now I name Rachel my official 'cockblock'._

He smiled and finally managed to get out of the bed. When he stepped outside on the corridor he realized that the shower was turned off by then. _I wonder if Blaine has anything on... Rachel!_

"Rachel!" he nearly shouted in his suprisement. "You still here?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to Blaine about _something else_ too."

"Oh, okay." he went into the kitchen. _God, why am I always hungry?_ Kurt opened the fridge. "Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you." she replied.

"A glass of apple juice, please." Kurt nearly screamed when he heard Blaine about two inches away from his left ear. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"You did n-, okay, maybe a _bit_." he chuckled nervously and took the apple juice out of the fridge. He was about to open the bottle when he got a kiss on his cheek.  
>"Take a seat, Kurt. I take it from here." Blaine smiled at Kurt and he poured some juice into his glass. "Do you want anything?"<p>

_He seems calm. Way too calm. What the hell did he do in there? _

"The same." Kurt took a deep breath and sat down in the dining room.

"Blaine, can we talk?" Rachel asked him.

Blaine looked at Kurt then on Rachel. "Sure." he answered. "I'll be right back." he added to Kurt, who nodded and drank from his juice.

Kurt drank the whole glass of juice and was looking through the apartment. He decided to go into the living room, which he managed to do in ten minutes, he sat down on the couch and on something hard. _Ouch, what's that? _He grabbed the thing and lifted up to take a look at it. _Ah, it's for this huge, um, screen. TV! I know its name, I know its name. Remote control! Yay! Kurt, you're on a roll! _He giggled a bit then pressed the red button. The TV turned on and Kurt was still amazed by it. 'Tangled' was on air.

_~ Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine~_

_Ooh, that song is pretty._

After Tangled was over Kurt switched the channel and stayed at a fashion show. Blaine hopped down next to Kurt without a word. He looked upset.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked carefully. "You seem a bit upset."

"Oh, am I?" he snapped then regret it in the next moment, because he saw Kurt's face. "Sorry, I didn't meant to…" he took a deep breath. "Hey..." he turned Kurt's head toward himself with his palm and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"Can I watch the show?" Blaine could see that Kurt's eyes were a bit teary. He wanted to apologize again and again - until he can't see a smile on Kurt's face - but Kurt put Blaine's hands off of his face and turned back to watch the show. "These clothes are _so_ pretty."

"They are, indeed."

"You aren't even watching the show."

"I wasn't talking about the show." **Or the clothes...** Kurt just took a short look at Blaine, who was staring at him. Kurt was blushing and a slight smile appeared on his face. **Finally.** "Want to go shopping? We could buy tonnes of clothes for you."

"If you don't have better things to do. I don't wanna be a 'pain in the ass' for you."

"Never. It'd be an honor to go shopping with you." Blaine grinned at Kurt.

"Okay. When?"

"Now!" Blaine said suddenly. "Or after this show." he added.

"When you gotta leave?"

Blaine sighed a huge. "About 6."

"What's the time?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine just smiled.

"It's 10.45, which means we have more than 8 hours until I gotta leave."

"That sounds awesome." Kurt bounced a bit on the couch in his excitement, but he hissed. He stopped the bouncing, then switched the TV off. "The show's over." he was looking at Blaine expectantly.

"_Fuck_." burst out of Blaine.

"What?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Your leg."

"Oh... yeah." _Screw my leg._ Kurt took a deep breath. A little smile glared up on his face for a second, but he tried to hide it.

"What's on your mind?" Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

"Umm... nothing."

"Kurt, you're blushing."

"Am I?" he reached up to his face and touched it if it was hot or not. _God, my cheeks are burning_. "Oh."

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Can't we just call that breakfast-in-the-bed a date?"

"Horny?" **Oops**.

"What?" **I should've shut up.**

"Nothing. So what do you mean?"

"Nothing." Kurt was looking at Blaine's thighs and touched his knee with the tip of his finger, then 'stepped' with it upper and upper. Blaine swallowed dryly.

"Kurt?" Blaine could see on Kurt's face that he was completely _mesmerized_ by Blaine's thighs... or jeans.

"Huh?" Kurt lifted his head up to be able to look into those wonderful hazel eyes.

Blaine chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to finish what we've started before Rachel came in?" **Gosh, this look. I know this look. Definitely bedroom-eyes.**

"I don't say that I don't want to, but-" he couldn't finish his sentence, because Kurt kissed him and slid his hands up to Blaine's crotch. Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth.

"But?" Kurt asked in a teasing voice.

"Nothing. Just keep going." **Fuck this shit. Why would I resist anymore? I want this just as bad as him.**

Kurt just hummed and sucked on Blaine's collarbone.

"." Blaine mumbled fast.

After Kurt finished the sucking, a huge red spot was at the place where Kurt's mouth used to be.

"Oops." Kurt said and opened Blaine's shirt. "Your body is amazing, you know that?" he took one of Blaine's nipple into his mouth.

"Can we do this-" he took a short breath. "-for like 8 more hours?" Blaine asked faintly and chuckled a bit. "Your hair tickles me."

"Oh, um-"

"No_, no_. I like it." he smiled at Kurt, who smiled back at him.

"So, can I keep going?"

"Mhmm." Kurt was still rubbing Blaine's cock. He released Blaine's nipple and kissed Blaine hard.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's belt and tried to control him into the bedroom, but he was pretty clumsy with his leg, so Blaine decided to pick him up. "What's the destination?" Blaine's voice was so eager and needy.

"Bedroom. I can't kneel down."

"Huh? _Oh_!"

"Yeah." _Enough talking, more smooch. Gosh, I wish I'd know what's up with me. I wanna listen to his voice, but at the moment not the talking part. I love the way he gasps, mumbles incoherent things, but my favorite is when he cries my name out. God! What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't even know a thing about sex. Especially not about gay sex. The only thing what I know is, what Blaine did to me, which was amazing, so… I'm just gonna do that. _

Kurt pulled Blaine's pants down and put Blaine's cock into his mouth.

"_Oh_, Kurt! _Fuck!_" _Ooh, it sounds like I'm doing it right._

"_God_, your taste is awesome."

"I'm gonna-, I'm gonna come if you still going like this. _Fuck!"_ Kurt had to pull down Blaine's hips again, because he was trembling _so_ hard. After a few more strokes Blaine cried out and came into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt swallowed around him, which just made the other guy nearly scream out Kurt's name.

They were panting hard. After Blaine got back to reality, he sat up on the bed and looked at Kurt, who was lying on his back next to him. "Aw, babe. Lemme make you feel _way_ more comfortable."

Blaine suddenly pulled Kurt's pants and boxer down with one definite movement. Kurt's erection sprung free, which made his throbbing cock ache.

"Oh, baise. Mange ma bite! Just like _this_. _Gosh_..." _This feeling feels familiar, uh oh. Oh, oh! _Kurt was glaring again, which made Blaine smile, because he knew that Kurt's gonna come soon. "Gah, Blaine!" shouted Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up at 2 in the afternoon. Blaine was snuggling with him.<p>

_Gosh, he's dreamy as ever. Totally, like a… what are those cartoons called with the cute huge eyed princes? Ah, like a Disney prince. Please, wake up. I wanna see those pretty eyes open. And hear your voice. _Kurt was just looking at Blaine and smiling. In the last few days he barely stopped the smiling. He was happier than ever. _If I'd known that am I at the right place now or am I going to disappear soon, because I'm far from my fate. From my destiny. How will I know if he's my fate or not? How? Send me a sign or something. Hello? If you're watching me, please tell me!_

Blaine snort a bit. _Cute._

"Wake up, sleepy head." Kurt said adorably.

"Mmm. It's good to wake up to your voice."

"Mhmm. Slept well?"

"Slept amazing." he gave a quick kiss to Kurt. "You?"

"Same." They gave each other a few more kisses, then climbed out of the bed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Like a wolf!" he headed out of the room after Blaine.

"Oh, that reminds me of something."

"What?"

"I wanna show you-" he plugged his iPod in and put a song on. "-this."

A song came on. "What's this?"

"It's a mash-up, what me and my brother, Cooper did a while ago."

"What's a mash-up?"

"A mash-up is when you make two songs into one. This time we made Duran Duran's 'Hungry Like The Wolf' and 'Rio' into one."

"Your voices sound amazing together."

"Thanks." Blaine blushed a bit.

They were in silence until the song finished.

"I didn't know that you have a brother."

"Yeah."

"That's amazing!"

"Well, it can be sometimes."

Kurt could see that Blaine wasn't completely happy. "What wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt stepped closer – as much as he could with his leg at once – and looked asking at Blaine. "It's just…" Blaine sighed. "It was just weird to have a famous brother, with this much age-gap. He always just criticized me in like… _everything._ Then once he came into my school and a good friend of mine helped us to get along again. Now we're good again – especially now, that I'm a successful guy on Broadway. Anyway. I'm glad that we could make it out."

"Me too." he smiled at Blaine. "Any other siblings?"

"No." Blaine chuckled. "Do you have any siblings?"

Kurt laughed out loud. "Gosh, where should I start?"

"From the beginning?" Blaine sat on the couch and took a sip of his drink.

"Well. I have three sisters and one brother. Zipporah, Cailsey, Kaliyah and Niall."

"Oh, nice names. How old are they?"

"Gosh, um... Zipporah is about 28, Kaliyah is 26, Cailsey is 21 and Niall is 19."

"Cailsey is at the same age as you?"

"Yes?"

"So you have a twin-sister?" Blaine's eyes were sparkling now.

"I do."

"Are you getting along well?"

"She's my best friend." Kurt sighed. "I hope I get to see her again, someday."

Blaine bit his lips. **Gosh, he looks so lost now. **Blaine went to Kurt and hugged him. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him and locked him into a tight hug. "You will."

They were like this for a long time, until Kurt broke the silence. "I'm still hungry like a wolf." he giggled and let Blaine get out of his embrance.

"Oh, yeah. So, what do you want?"

"Foooooood."

"How about a sandwich?"

"Sounds awesome."

"Okay, then. May I offer you my 'secret sandwich'?"

"You may, indeed." they grinned at each other and Blaine made his 'secret sandwich' for both of them. "What's in it?"

"Oh, it's not that easy. First you should put bu-." Blaine suddenly stopped talking and looked at Kurt, who was giggling. "Nice try, Hummel."

"What?"

"It's your luck, that you're that much adorable."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt was whistling and looking around the apartment, avoiding Blaine's look.

"There you go." Blaine handed the sandwich to Kurt.

"Oh, no! The secret ingredient is the... bread?"

"Haha." Blaine laughed sarcastically. "Just taste it, already."

"Alright, fine." Kurt took a bite of the sandwich. "Mmm, God. This is wonderful."

"Told ya." Blaine smiled completely satisfied. They both laughed a little at Blaine's reaction, then finished their sandwich.

They both had a second round - Kurt had a third round too - of this 'secret sandwich'.

After the meal, Blaine showed some music videos to Kurt, which made him completely stunned and amazed. They spent their time like this until 6.

"Oh, shit!" Blaine said after he checked the time. "I gotta go in 5 minutes and I haven't even showered. Fuck!" he jumped up from the couch and ran into the bathroom.

Blaine appeared in the living room after 7 minutes. He was a bit gasping.

"How do I look?" Kurt was just looking at him. "Be honest."

"Really handsome and dapper." Kurt managed to stand up and slowly walked to Blaine. "I like it. Really much." He bent down a bit and kissed Blaine. "Have fun, tonight." Kurt smiled at Blaine slightly. **His eyes are really sparkling. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.**

"I wish I could take you with me." he sighed.

"But you can't. We've been through this during the afternoon for several times, remember?" Kurt was still smiling at Blaine. "You know, that I'd glady accompany you, but I can't. Especially not with that damned leg."

"You seem to heal unbelievably fast."

"Yeah. Thank, God. Probably because I'm not a human."

"Not probably. I'm sure." he grinned at Kurt, who grinned back at him. "_Fuck!_ I really gotta go now. But, see you later. Make yourself at home." he gave a quick kiss to Kurt and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>It was about midnight. Kurt was watching a cooking television show, when the phone rang. He jumped a bit by the noise, but then he realized that it was just the machine that Blaine had told him about.<p>

_He said I can just leave it, because the... answering machine is going to answer it. So, Kurt, let's just wait and continue watching this delicious food on the TV. God, I gotta learn how to cook. How to make THIS food. Yumm!_

The ringing stopped.

'_Hey, it's Blaine. Leave a message!'_

Then the answering maching beeped.

"_Hey, Blaine it's Seb. I just wanted to thank you for the mind blowing blow job, what you just gave me a few minutes ago. I remembered that you were good at it, but not like that. Anyways, call me when you get back home."_

Kurt froze.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : <strong>I hoped you like the chapter and that neither of you want to kill me *hides under the desk*. You'll get to know what_ really_ happened soon. Until then, please leave a review :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Talking to the Moon**

Chapter 5

The TV was still turned on, but no one was watching it.

It was 1 in the morning and Kurt was still awake. He was in his room.

_What's that feeling? It's like someone's just kicked me in the stomach. I'm gonna throw up. Who's that Seb, anyway? Doesn't he have a normal name? Seb…. _He snorted in the silent room_. Anyway, seems like Blaine had fun - or still having. _He sighed a huge and sobbed into his pillow. _I wish I could fall asleep and then wake up like this never happened. Maybe it'd better if I still were up in the sky and shine like a star. At least, my existence would have more sense than now. Life sucks. Gosh, I wish I could talk to Cailsey now._

The apartment's door opened. Kurt heard that Blaine switched the TV off.

**Uh-oh. A message.**Blaine pressed the play button and the record started.

"_Hey, Blaine it's Seb. I just wanted to thank you for the mind blowing blow job, what you just gave me a few minutes ago. I remembered that you were good at it, but not like that. Anyways, call me when you get back home."_

**Fuck! Hope Kurt didn't hear that. Wonder, where he is?**

Blaine went into his room, but he found it empty. **He's probably sleeping by now.**

He changed into his PJs, then went to sleep.

Kurt cried himself into sleep three hours later.

* * *

><p>Fantastic smell was in the apartment, when Kurt stepped out of his room about 3 in the afternoon.<p>

"Hey." he greeted Blaine quietly. Kurt's voice was husky and his eyes were still a bit puffy from last night.

"Hi." Blaine turned around to be able to see Kurt, but when he saw him, he felt something was not okay. "Are you okay?"

Kurt just nodded shortly. He opened the fridge and was looking for something to eat. He took out the bottle of milk and poured it onto some cereal. After he found a spoon too, he sat down on a chair around the dining table. "What about you?"

**Gosh, he heard the message, isn't he? **"I could be better." he picked up his cup of coffee and took a seat next to Kurt.

Awkward silent came up what Kurt broke. "How was the dinner?"

"The dinner was okay."

"And the _dessert_?"

"I didn't ordered any."

"I wasn't talking about ordering it..." Kurt finished his cereal and now he was staring at Blaine. He looked broken and angry. "How could you-" Kurt couldn't finish his question because his voice cracked and tears started to fall out of his eyes.

Blaine reached out towards Kurt, but Kurt pulled down his arms slowly onto the table. "I thought something special was between us." he said on a faltering voice.

"Kurt, let me explain." Blaine said despairingly.

"There's nothing to explain. I thought that you-, that you might be my fate, but it seems like I misunderstood. Sorry, for stealing your time. I think it'd be better for both of us if I'd just go away – or disappear." Kurt stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Stop it!" Blaine's voice faltered a bit. "There's a lot of thing, which is waiting for to be explained. _Please_, let me explain it." Kurt turned back to be able to look at him. "Would you please sit back?" Kurt took a seat. He was looking at Blaine with his tearful eyes, expectantly. "Thank you. So, umm... Let me start with the most important thing, what you have to know. I didn't blow him." Blaine tried to stay calm while he was talking to Kurt.

"Then why did he say that?"

"Because he was angry at me." Blaine sighed. "He wanted to get together again, but I told him that I-, that I have a boyfriend." he took a short, shy glance at Kurt then continued. "And he started to ask lots of things about you continuously and I told him, that we're living together." Kurt nodded. "But, because he was drunk, he got angry at me and told me he's gonna call my apartment just to be able to talk to you and say the exactly same thing what he said on my answering machine."

Kurt hummed. "Get together... _again_?"

"Um, yeah. We used to date for like a month, but we broke up. Gosh, that was four years ago. We used to go to the same school – Dalton – and one day he asked me out. I didn't had a boyfriend before and I really wanted to be with somebody. I liked him, so I said yes. He was nice and sweet at the beginning, but then he got angry for like everything, which was about me. _Why do I always sing the solos? Why am I so selfish? Why would Broadway wants you, Blaine? Wake up! _One day I had enough of it and I broke up with him. That's all." he took a nervous breath. "_God_, I thought that we finally could be – maybe not the best but – be friends. He can be such a 'drama queen' sometimes. That was the reason why I was upset yesterday."

"What exactly?"

"Rachel came here, to warn me that Sebastian wants to get together again."

"That was very sweet of her."

"Yes, it was."

"_Maybe_ the timing wasn't." Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine and awkwardly chuckled a little. Blaine was relieved, and smiled back.

"Probably."

They were silent for a while. Blaine was watching Kurt's face. He was waiting for him to start to talk.

"So you didn't do anything yesterday?"

"I did not. Kurt..." he reached out towards Kurt's hand and this time he could seize it. "... you became the most important thing in my life." he was caressing Kurt's hand with his thumb and were looking deeply into the other boy's eyes. "I thought that it'd never happen to me, but then one morning after a sucky birthday I went for a run and I ran into a wonderful, flawless guy. My heart skipped a beat and I felt the time stopped. It was like no one else was in the whole World, except for us. I was afraid of not going to see you again, but then you collapsed into my arms and now look at us. We're living together, we nearly dated and had some... _fun_. This argue is only made me realize even more, what I always thought. I need you in my life, Kurt. I-" he closed his eyes and tried to stay calm. **Come on, Blaine. Courage! **"I love you."

"You …" Kurt cleared his throat and continued quietly. "… _love_ me?" _Oh my god! I can't believe it. Please, tell me I heard it right!_

"With my whole heart, Kurt." Kurt's skin started to glare, while a smile appeared on his face.

Kurt locked Blaine into a tight embrace. "I love you too!" he answered happily. _Gosh, I'm going to cry again, but this time because I'm so happy. _He sniffed a little, but he still hadn't released Blaine from the embrace.

"Are you crying?" Blaine pulled back a bit, but he didn't let go of Kurt's hold.

"Because I'm so happy." he sniffed again and chuckled.

"You're adorable." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Oh, stop it!" Kurt was blushing and still glaring slightly.

"Why would I? It's true. You're the-, most adorable-, and beautiful-, thing-, I've ever-, seen." Blaine gave short kisses down on Kurt's neck between the words.

Kurt moaned a little and started to breath quicker than the normal. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked Blaine.

"I gotta work tonight again, but-" he gave a kiss on Kurt's lips. "-if your leg's gonna be fine tomorrow, we could go out – if you want to, of course."

"Ooh, I'd love that. My leg's better than it was yesterday. And I try not to step under any vehicle this time." He chuckled, but Blaine just gave him a worried look.

"Please."

"I'll try my best. You know what? I'm just gonna stay in the apartment and wait for you."

"Best idea, ever." He grinned at Kurt. "But I gotta go now." He gave another kiss to Kurt. "Love you." He said and smiled. _I still can't believe, that this beautiful guy is in love with me. It just can't be real. Why does he have to work?_

"I love you too." He smiled back at Blaine. "Break a leg, tonight." He let go of the embrace but Blaine reached after his hand and grabbed it.

"You can come, if you want to…" he was looking at Kurt expectantly.

"I'd love to." Kurt eyes were sparkling.

Blaine squealed.

"But I dunno what could I wear." Kurt continued. "And I should take a shower, too."

"Okay. Go into the bathroom, then and I'm gonna put some clothes on your bed during it, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt took a long breath.

"I really gotta go now. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Perfect. See you there, then. Love you."

"Love you too." Another short kiss and Blaine left.

_I can't wait to see you again, love._

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson, you seem to be over the moon." Lauren greeted Blaine.<p>

"Because I am _exactly_ over the moon." Lauren was trying to figure out what was on Blaine's mind. "I just told Kurt, that I'm in love with him." he said.

Lauren put her palms on her mouth and took a breath, but didn't let it out. "What did he said?" Blaine was still smiling at her like an idiot. "Does he-?" Blaine nodded proudly. "OHMYGOD! I'm so happy for you, Blaine!" Lauren locked him into a squeezing hug.

"_God_, let me breath." Blaine said after a minute of hugging. "He's coming here tonight, again."

"That's amazing. Hope he's going to make it easier than last time."

"Yeah, me too. We'd talked about it and he promised he's going to be way more careful this time."

"Good boy."

Blaine just grinned at her but his smile disapperared immediately.

"Hey." Sebastian greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi." Lauren greeted and asked enthusiastically. "Have you heard the _news_?"

"What news?" he asked back.

"That Bl-" but the words frozed into Lauren when she saw Blaine's facial expression. He was mouthing a 'no' to Lauren. "That Rachel's already here?" Lauren said suddenly, anxiously, because now she didn't want to mess Blaine's things up.

Sebastian seemed surprised, but they both knew that he didn't satisfied with the answer. "Uh-huh. Big thing... Where is she now?"

"I don't know."

"What if she left the building?"

"Why would she do that?"

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Sebastian asked on a peremptory voice.

Lauren was just about to snap back something to Sebastian, but Blaine hushed her. "It's okay. Go and find Rachel." Blaine didn't take his glance off of Sebastian.

Lauren was mumbling curses to herself when she left.

"Did you get my voice mail?" Sebastian asked proudly.

"I thought you finally understood what I was trying to explain you. Why did you have to do that?

"I already told you. It was the biggest mistake in my life, when I let you walk out of it in _that_ way."

"I think it was the best thing, what ever could happened to me. You were mean to me and were being jealous almost _all _the time. I don't say that I always had a _hard_ time with you..." Sebastian wanted to laugh at the word 'hard', but Blaine cut him. "Come on! I'm trying to talk to you, but you can't be serious."

"Alright, fine. Sorry. Keep going." he cleared his throat, looked at Blaine and tried to be serious.

"So, umm... Yeah. I liked you, we had fun, but that's over. We still could have fun and we still can like each other, but not in the way that we used to four years ago." he took a huge breath. "I wanna be friends with you. We work together and see each other almost everyday and it'd be great if we could get along." **and if I didn't had the urge to kill you every single fucking moment, like now.** "Probably we won't be the best friends, but we could give it a try, at least. Can't you just grow up and try to co-operate with me?"

"Alright." Sebastian sighed and looked at Blaine with his green eyes. "So how's Kirk?"

"Kurt."

"Whatever."

"Good. He's coming tonight again, to see the play. He really liked it last time."

"He was there once? When?"

"Last time."

"Uh-huh. Did he liked my Baby John?"

"I don't know. He said he liked the _whole_ play."

"Where is he going to sit?"

"Find the most gorgeous guy, what you've ever seen."

"Lovesick puppy..." Sebastian said and sighed a huge. "Time for a little rehearsal before the show. C'mon."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt was talking about the play enthusiastically while he and Blaine were sitting in a cab on their way back home.<p>

"How can you be this perfect?" Kurt finished his babbling with this question and sighed.

"I'm am not perfect." Blaine was blushing.

"Yes, you are." he gave a short kiss on Blaine's lips on the backseat. "You are perfect to me."

"I love you. It's so good that I can finally say that to you without any fear."

"What kind of fear?"

"The fear of rejection. That you're going to walk out of my life and I'm never going to see you again."

Kurt put Blaine's hand between his hands and looked into the other boy's eyes. "You're never going to lose me. I love you."

Blaine mouthed back a 'love you too' and gave another short kiss to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>On the next day Kurt was getting ready for they date with Blaine.<p>

_I can't believe we're finally going on a date tonight. I hope he's going to arrive home safely. Okay, maybe I was a bit naughty when I sneaked out today to get some clothes – hope I'll learn someday how is it going in real life, until then I'm just gonna do that on my way – even if I promised him I'm going to stay in the apartment all day, but I just couldn't do anything and I wanted to look dashing on our first date. God, I'm so happy. Come home, love. I'm done._

The TV was turned on and Jamie Oliver was babbling about delicious foods in it. _I'm going to ask him, or Elisa, to buy some food – maybe tomorrow – and I'm going to figure out how to make this... Spaghetti Carbonara._

Kurt took a pen and a paper and wrote down the ingredients.

The front door cracked open and Blaine stepped inside of the apartment. When he saw Kurt his mouth went into a wide smile and he handed a bouquet of flowers towards Kurt.

"These are for you."

"Oh my _God_! These are wonderful. Thank you." he gave a kiss on the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"You're very welcome." he was eyeing Kurt. "_Gosh_, you look stunning."

"You too." Kurt was blushing. "So dapper. I love it."

"Thank you." Blaine was blushing a bit too. "Ready for our first date?"

"I am." Blaine held his arm out towards Kurt, who gladly accepted it, and they went out of the apartment.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>I hope nobody died in 'fluffyness-overdose' :D

I already planned out chapter 6 and I think I'm gonna start to write it tomorrow, but I don't promise that it's gonna be up in 5 days - like this. School's gonna be a bit tough, but I'll try to write as much as I can.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, leave a review! Love you all :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Talking to the Moon**

Chapter 6

"Wow. This place looks wonderful." Kurt said after they took their seats at Daniel's. Light jazz music was on in the background.

"I thought you're going to like it."

"I _love_ it!" Kurt sounded excited.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm glad. That's one of my favorite places, here in New York."

"One of _them_?"

"I'll show you the other ones later." he winked at Kurt.

"Okay. Can't wait to see them." Kurt smiled at Blaine and looked at the menu. "Wow. So many things to choose from." he was amazed. "What are you going to eat?"

"Well, I haven't decided it yet…"

They were scanning the menu when a waiter came up to their table.

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Scott and I'm going to be your waiter tonight. Have you decided on the beverage?"

"Yes, we'd like some champagne and some crystal water, please."

"Thank you. I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Oh, that one looks promising on the appetizer's list." Kurt said after the waiter left. "Mousserou And Swiss Chard Ravioli. What do you think?"

"Good choice. I think I'm going to go with the Watercress Velouté." Blaine said and closed his menu and looked at Kurt. "So decided?"

"Yes." Kurt closed his menu too and smiled back at Blaine.

The waiter came back and poured them some champagne into their glasses. After Scott finished with the serving, they said their orders and the waiter disappeared again.

"Mmm. This champagne tastes nice." Kurt stated after tasting it.

"Indeed." Blaine said.

Kurt was still a bit silent, because he was looking around the restaurant, completely amazed by it.

**He's so damn adorable. He can be impressed by lots of things so easily. I wish I could just kiss him now. **

Kurt came back to reality when the waiter arrived with their appetizers.

"Bon appetite." Scott said and put the plates in front of them.

"Oh, thank you." he flashed a huge smile at the waiter, who smiled back surprised. He looked a bit confused, though.

"You're adorable." Blaine said after the waiter left.

"Why?"

"You just totally confused him."

"How?"

"I'm sure he doesn't get a lot of honest smile here in New York." Blaine stated. "And maybe he likes you, too."

"What?" Kurt barely chocked on his food, because of the laugh, what he was trying to hold back.

"You're flawless, Kurt. I think you make everybody confused and to like you in a second. And your smile just lights up the room – almost literally." He smiled slightly at Kurt and laced his fingers into Kurt's, which one was resting on the table. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>They were walking by the Hudson River on their way back home.<p>

"It's so lovely here." Kurt hummed and buried his face into Blaine's neck. "You know… I think we should do that more often. I loved it. I love you. I love that your eyes are this huge and beautiful and this hazel and this beautiful."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe I drank I little bit more, than I should, but I'm gonna be okay in no time."

"Okay." He lifted Kurt's jaw up with his hand and gently kissed him.

"Thank you for that amazing dinner. That fish was amazing. What did I eat exactly?" Kurt asked and giggled a bit.

"Your main course was 'Cedar-wrapped Red King Salmon with Stuffed Morels'."

"I should learn how to cook that."

"You will." He just smiled at Kurt, who sank into his thoughts.

"But the dessert… I remember. It waaaas 'Roasted Ruby Red Grapefruit'. Delicious." He kissed Blaine again. "But not as much as you are."

"You sure you're gonna be sober in no time?"

"Yes. I'm just tipsy and being honest with you. You're lips are so delicious." He kissed Blaine again.

Blaine pulled him closer and didn't let go of the kiss. "But not as much as yours." Kurt giggled and blushed. "Come on! We should go home now."

"Yes, we should."

* * *

><p>Blaine helped down Kurt's jacket after they entered into the apartment.<p>

"Sorry." Kurt said.

"For what?"

"For being drunk on our way back home. I think a star just can't handle alcohol that much."

"It's okay." He just smiled at the worried boy. "But you seem pretty sober now."

"Because I am sober." Kurt looked at Blaine with sparkling eyes.

**The time has come. Courage, Blaine! Everything's going to be okay. He's the one.**

_God, why am I nervous? He's looking at me in the way that he never did before. Like… I don't know. It's mesmerizing and beautiful and perfect._

They lips collapsed passionately, and they pulled themselves closer to each other. After few minutes of kissing, Blaine started to undress Kurt slowly…

… They were standing in front of each other in Blaine's room, looking at each other's naked body. They breaths started to get faster with the time what they spent looking at the other one.

"You're so beautiful. I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt was blushing.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am." Kurt smiled at Blaine and they pulled each other into a passionate kiss...

* * *

><p>In the morning, Blaine had to get up early. He took a shower, got dressed and ate some breakfast. Before he'd left, he went into his bedroom just to check that he wasn't dreaming last night or in the last few days.<p>

He kneeled onto his bed and bent over Kurt. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt mumbled something and opened his eyes a bit. "I gotta go to rehearsal now. I'll be back about 8 in the evening. Love you."

"Love you too, Blaine." Kurt mumbled. He wanted to get out of the bed, but Blaine pulled him back.

"Go back to sleep, my love." He said and gave another short kiss to Kurt.

Kurt hummed and his breathing went back to regular.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Kurt woke up with a big smile on his face. He took a shower, ate breakfast, then tried to figure out what to do next. After a few minutes of watching TV, he got bored and decided to make a delicious dinner for Blaine. He opened the fridge for ingredients, but he didn't find anything useful in it.<p>

_Seriously, does this guy only eat cereals and his 'secret sandwich'? I need to go to the store... but I'll need some help._

He went up in the building, to the room 785 and knocked on it.

"Coming." he got the answer through the door and heard footsteps.

"Good morning, Elisa." Kurt greeted the old woman. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Oh, Kurt. Morning, for you too!" Elisa smiled at Kurt and opened the door wider. "Please, come in."

Kurt accepted the invitaton and stepped inside. "Oh, hey little friend. What's your name?" Kurt asked the purring cat, which was grinding to his calf.

"He's name is Percival. I haven't fed him yet, so he's in a lovely mood."

Kurt kneeled down and started to scratch the fur under Percival's jaw. "Such a cute name for him. It suits you." he cooed to the purring cat, who layed on his back and showed his tummy to Kurt.

"He really likes you." Elisa stated and they laughed together. "So, what brought you here, darling?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Percival distracted me."

"It's okay." the old lady smiled at him.

"I came here, because I was wondering if you could help me a bit."

"About what?"

"I want to make an amazing dinner to surprise Blaine, when he comes home tonight. But I've never cooked in my life before. I know it probably sounds insane, that I want to cook, but I learn things pretty fast and I want to try it out. I found an amazing recipe and I think Blaine'd like it. I checked what's in the fridge and in the cupboards, but I hadn't find the ingredients for the meal in it. So I should go to the store, but I've never been in one either. Sorry, I'm just babbling and babbling."

"It's okay, darling. I gladly help you, just let me change my clothes." Elisa went out of the living room into her bedroom. "Could you feed Percival until then?" the old lady asked from the other room.

"Oh, of course. Where's his food?"

"There's a can in the fridge and a spoon next to it."

Kurt managed to feed the cat and luckily he didn't had to wait too long for Elisa to come out.

"I'm ready. Thank you for feeding Percy."

"Thank _you_ for helping me."

"Oh, it's nothing. You seem nice, Kurt, so I'm happy to help you."

They left the apartment and went to the store.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that you can find that much thing in one single store." Kurt said amazed after two hours, which they spent in the store. He opened his apartment's door and stepped inside, after Elisa.<p>

"Right? I always say that to my grandchildren, but they just like: 'Meh. Grandma' it's the 21st century, it's a certain thing that you can find nearly everything there.'" Kurt chuckled at how Elisa was imitating her grandchildren, which made the old lady smile even more. "You're unique, Kurt, you know that?"

"Umm..." Kurt couldn't decide how to react. "Thank you." he said uncertainly.

"Are you two dating?" suddenly Elisa changed the subject.

"Yes." Kurt answered shortly.

"Good. I was looking forward to that moment, when this lovely Broadway-boy will finally find someone for himself, because he's a true gentleman. So where's the kitchen?"

_Gosh, this woman can change the subject fast._

"Just go ahead and you'll find yourself there."

Kurt put the bags on the counter.

"So, we need a pot first. Where are they?"

"Umm... I don't really know." Kurt said shyly.

"It's okay, darling. I think the optional place for it would be..." she bent down and opened the cupboard. "...here. Ah-hah." she pulled out the pot and put it on the stove.

"What should I do now?"

"There's the cutting board. Put the bacon on it a cut them with _this_ knife." she handed Kurt a huge knife. He looked terrified at it. "Don't worry, Kurt."

Kurt just nodded and tried to imitate what he saw on the TV from Jamie Oliver.

"You seem pretty good at it. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Kurt chuckled. "I am, but thanks."

"After you finished cutting the bacon, please find me a bowl and crack some eggs in it."

"Found it." he held up the bowl and sighed. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I told you, Kurt. I'm gladly here to help you."

Kurt smiled at the old lady, who was roasting the sliced bacons on the oven.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Elisa for everything." Kurt said after they finished the cooking and set the table.<p>

"Thank you, Kurt. I hadn't had that much fun since my Wilbur left." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I had a wonderful time, too."

"See you later. Goodbye, Kurt."

"Goodbye, Elisa."

The old lady left the apartment and Kurt collapsed on the couch.

_Gosh, I've never thought that this can be that much exhausting. I think I'm gonna took a nap here._

He heard keys clinking outside, then someone put the keys into the lock.

_Blaine should be at work this time..._

The door cracked open and a tall, handsome guy stepped inside the apartment.

"Oh, hey." the man greeted him and looked at him with his bright blue eyes. "I'm Cooper Anderson." he held his right hand toward Kurt.

"Hey. I'm Kurt Hummel. Are you Blaine's brother?"

"Yes. And you are...?"

"I'm Blaine's..." _What shall I say? _"... best friend and roommate."

"Ah, best friend, right." he grinned at Kurt. _What's that supposed to mean?_ "How long you guys know each other?"

"For like..." _Gosh, should I say the truth or it'd sound ridiculous? Okay, lies are wrong_. "... a week."

"And you're already best friends?"

"Yes?"

"Alright, Kurt." he just noticed the fancy table there. "You can be a _really_ good friend if you made this to him." he gestured towards the table.

_God, can't we just skip this 'friend' subject?_

"I tried out the cooking, that's all."

"Right." Cooper sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Come."  
><em>That guy's weird. Really...<em>

Kurt just sat down next to Cooper, but he didn't say a word. Cooper was looking at his face from like three inches.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm an actor."

"Alright?"

"I'm an expert of reading the people facial expressions." he was still looking at Kurt. "I already know about you _more,_ than you think." he said on a mysterious voice.

"Do tell. I'm curios."

"I knew that. I was just about to say that you're a curious type." _You don't say..._ "And you can be amazed by lots of things. You came into the city, because you were looking for some adventure in your life. You're not from here - I know all the accents from the United States but your's weird. Sounds so clear. Anyway, and you're seeing somebody."

Kurt didn't know how to react to this statement. He felt his cheeks are started to burn.

"Why do you think that?"

"I can see a huge hickey on your clavicle."

Kurt pulled up his shirt's neck, but it was a v-necked one, so it didn't hide the spot.

"So you only know each other for a week you're already really close." Cooper winked at him. "That's amazing."

Kurt stood up. "Are you thirsty?"

"What's that hurry for?"

"I am thirsty." he poured some apple juice into a glass and drank it. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came here, because of an audition which is going to be tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah." He poured another glass of juice into his glass and sat back next to Cooper. "Do you need any help?"

"Could you do a dialogue with me from _this_ script?" he held up the script. Kurt's eyes widened. "Don't worry, not all of it." he chuckled.

"Thank God." Kurt chuckled in relief. "And yes, I could do a dialogue with you. When do you want to practice?"

"Do you have time now?"

"I do." Kurt smiled at Cooper.

"Fantastic." Cooper said happily. He opened the script where the dialogue was and handed it to Kurt.

**To be continued..**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Sorry, that it took that much long but I had so many exams in the last few days and I didn't had time or energy to write. Anyways, enough of me :D  
>so.. I hope you liked the chapter and feel free to share your thoughts with me :) Thanks for the reading. xx<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note : **I can't believe I finally wrote another chapter (or anything) for TTTM. Sorry for not doing it for six months and eight days, but I started to write this chapter last night and now I'm already finished with it! YAY!

I promise I try to be a better author and update and publish my stories (because I have some more in progress) way more often than I did nowadays. I just started my senior year and my summer wasn't the easiest one either this year, so the universe wasn't to kind to me. but! Christmas holiday finally, a little time, and a little Christmas present for you guys! :)

I'm just gonna stop babbling about the nothing and let you (hopefully) enjoy this chapter! Feel free to scrabble a little review after it :) xx

* * *

><p><strong>Talking to the Moon<strong>

Chapter 7

Blaine got home late at this night. He was just about to put the key into the front door's lock when he heard two voices from inside.

"Oh my God! Can I touch it?" Kurt said. His voice was higher than usually.

"No. I am the only one who has the permission for doing it. You're just too young for it, yet. You'd just break it." answered the other voice, which sounded pretty familiar.

"Come on! I won't break it. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it. It's too hard and thick to be breakable." Kurt whined.

The other guy burst out in laugh.

**Oh dear, it's Coop. What are they doing in there? And why is he already here?**

Blaine entered his apartment.

"Hey, Blainey!" Cooper hopped up from the couch and ran to his little brother to lock him into a tight and suffocating hug. "You haven't grown an inch." he pulled Blaine back and eyed him proudly.

"And you didn't get normal during the time, Coop." he answered.

"Naw, sweetheart." Cooper just whisked with his hand then sat back on the couch. Cooper realized that his company had stood up from there. "Kurt, are you gonna come back to me to finish this ridiculous script or just wanna fuck my lil' bro already?"

"I guess you gotta finish it on your own, because you just won't be able to get us out of the bedroom after dinner." Kurt snapped back immediately.

"Damn!" Cooper's eyes were sparkling from the excitement. He never met anyone who could just answer back this fast, not even in this kinda way. "Blaine, don't ever dare to let go this guy."

Blaine was just standing there, gaping.

"Well, um. Yeah. I-…" but Blaine couldn't even finish gibbering. Kurt's lips latched onto his and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I didn't get a chance to say hi, yet." Kurt said. "So, hi!"

"Hi." that was all what Blaine could say.

After another long kiss – and Cooper's catcalls – he finally got the chance to look around his apartment.

He found the fancy table there with all the delicious, mouthwatering foods on it.

"Did _you_ make those?" Blaine gestured towards the table.

"I tried out cooking." Kurt was blushing. "I thought I could make you something while you're at work."

"Wow, that's just…wow." Blaine looked at Kurt. "Thank you so much!" he said and kissed his boyfriend.

After a few long seconds Cooper broke the romantic atmosphere.

"Guys, the food's gonna be freezing cold if you two don't stop eating each other now. You can continue it after dinner." he said. "Oh, and Blaine. Don't thank him before you'd taste it. What if it's horrible, and just smells delicious to confuse you?"

"Thank you, Cooper." said Kurt. "But yeah, he's right. I mean. If you wanna eat something of those then we really should start eating now."

"Of course I do." Blaine pecked Kurt's lips one more time then took his seat.

His and Kurt's eyes met. He looked at Cooper, who was still sitting on the couch, reading the script in silence, then looked back at Kurt.

He knew what was on Kurt's mind, and he probably had the same thought.

"Would that be a problem?" he mouthed to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and smiled.

"I swear I'm gonna make it up to you." he whispered and slightly smiled at Kurt. "Wanna join us, Coop?"

Cooper jumped up immediately and sat down next to them. "God, for one second I thought that you're gonna let me starve to death here."

Blaine went into the kitchen to get some cutlery and a plate for Cooper. "I won't say it didn't come across my mind…"

"Don't be so grumpy, Blainey. You'll get rid of me after this fancy dinner." he ruffled Blaine's hair then turned to Kurt. "Sorry, for ruining your first cooking attempt's outcome, but I just couldn't miss it out."

"It's okay, Cooper." Kurt said and was looking toward the kitchen. "Blaine?"

"Coming." he answered the entered the dining room.

Cooper sniggered, but stopped it immediately when Blaine gave him a stern look.

Kurt was looking at them uncomprehending, but left it and waited for Blaine to take his seat.

Cooper was already stuffing his mouth continuously with the carbonara.

"So it's not just smells delicious." Kurt grinned at Cooper.

"Ift's m'kay." he answered full mouthed and spit out a little piece of it.

"Bro! Just shut up and eat." Blaine said a bit disgustedly.

Cooper was just about to make a snarky comment, but he decided to enjoy his food instead.

"Aren't you eating?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I was waiting for you. I made it for you, anyway." he smiled at Blaine. "If you're going to like it at least half as much your brother does, then I'm extremely happy."

Blaine finally took the first bite of the delicious course.

**OH MY GOD. It's Christmas inside my mouth. So this is how a foodgasm feels like.**

Kurt was eating his own portion too, but he was looking up apprehensively at Blaine.

_What if Blaine's taste is not the same as Cooper's – in food, either? Should I ask him if he likes it, or it'd just sound too pushy?_

"It's amazing." Blaine finally said. "I can't believe this is your first cooking's outcome."

"You really like it?" Kurt asked concerned.

"ifams'yin t" Blaine answered with his mouth full.

"You two are brothers, _indeed_. Now I finally found the proof for that." Kurt chuckled then ate the rest of his food in relief.

"Well, that was amazing, Kurt." Cooper said and pecked on Kurt's and Blaine's face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to occupy the bathroom, then the guest's room." he left the dining room. "Is that okay, Blaine?" he asked from the bathroom's door.

"Yeah, sure." he answered. "Seems like, you gotta sleep in my room, tonight." Blaine said teasingly.

"I don't want to sleep in your room." Kurt said.

Blaine looked at him disappointed. "What's wrong with my room?" he asked sadly.

"It's not your room, I have a problem with." Kurt stood up and went into Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine went after him. He was confused.

When he entered the room he didn't find Kurt in there. He stepped into his room a bit more, the door shut behind him.

"The _sleeping_ part was my problem." said a voice behind him.

When he turned around he found Kurt right in front of him, who cupped his face into his hands and pulled him into a lingering kiss.

Kurt shoved Blaine up against the wall, which made Blaine moan. He threw his head back and Kurt bit down on the newly exposed piece of skin and started to suck on it. They rutted their hips against each other, made each other groan. Blaine took hold of Kurt's hair gently to bring their lips together again and deepen into a passionate kiss. Blaine sucked Kurt's tongue into his own mouth, which just made Kurt pant and mumble incoherent things. Blaine grabbed his shoulders and shoved him around and pushed the other up against the wall instead.

"Oh, _God_! _Blaine_!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine moved his leg between Kurt's thighs and unbuckled his pants.

"I want you. I want you inside of me, _now_." Kurt demanded.

Blaine ripped Kurt's pants off, turned him around then grinded against his butt, which made Kurt moan.

"Please, just put your cock in, already." he begged.

Blaine just tugged Kurt's shirt off. Kurt gasped and wanted to do the same with Blaine, but he just couldn't control the force of his movements. He literally ripped Blaine's shirt off and just made the buttons fly everywhere.

Blaine just turned Kurt back around, pinned his chest to the wall.

"Patience." he whispered in Kurt's ear then started to nibble on his neck.

"Please, I'm begging you." Kurt panted and tried to kiss Blaine.

Blaine rubbed his hard cock through his jeans against Kurt's butt again while biting into his shoulder.

Kurt managed to turn around, just to unbuckle Blaine's jeans and set his cock free. Blaine kissed Kurt fiercely and grabbed his ass. A loud moan left Kurt's mouth. He grabbed Blaine's cock and started to stroke it, and coated it up with the lube what Blaine just handed him from nowhere.

Blaine bent slightly to grab the back of Kurt's thighs, hoisted him up and held him against the wall. The tip of his cock was brushing against the place where Kurt's buttocks and thighs meet.

"I'm begging you."

"I should stretch you out, first." he kissed Kurt and shuffled his feet around, gyrated his hips until the tip of his cock aligned with Kurt's ass. "But you begged me so nice." He leaned forward and whispered before suddenly thrust forward, burying his cock into Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help himself, a lingering scream left his throat and cried out Blaine's name over and over again.

Blaine silenced Kurt by pressing their lips together, while slowly dragging out of him before thrusting back in. Kurt was still breathing fast and kept panting Blaine's name into his mouth.

Blaine sucked on Kurt's clavicle while he was thrusting faster and harder.

"I'm gonna c-, come… ah… if you keep going like that." Kurt said faintly. He was already glaring.

"Come for me, baby." Blaine moved an arm around Kurt's shoulders to hold him up while he was starting to pump his cock with his other hand.

"I want you to come with me." Kurt managed to whisper it in Blaine's ear then he deeply looked into Blaine's eyes.

"_Fuck_, I'm so close." Blaine hissed while speeding the thrusts up even more.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, Blaine!" Kurt screamed then he came.

Blaine pressed their foreheads together, looked into Kurt's eyes before thrusting in one more time then stopped. He hissed Kurt's name while he was coming.

Their loud gasps and moans were the only sounds echoed in the room.

"I love you. So much." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I love you too." Blaine pulled Kurt back into a passionate kiss.

Kurt bit down a little on Blaine's lips, and chuckled a bit.

Blaine gently let Kurt down from where he pinned him to the wall, which made Kurt hiss a bit, removing his cock from Kurt's ass. He bent down to lick the cum trailing down Kurt's legs. That just made Kurt shiver and making a weird sound. Blaine stood to tongue kiss Kurt, made him taste it. Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue, and groaned.

"Want some more, sweetheart?" Blaine asked.

"Toujours, mon chérie, but can we just wait a little? I think we already made your brother – and probably your neighbors – freak out with our _funny_ voices." he blushed awkwardly. "At least let's give him – or them – time to go to sleep." Kurt smiled.

"You're unbelievably, incredibly adorable and hot at the same time, yanno? That's not fair." Blaine whispered, caressing Kurt's ear with his lips while talking, then smiled.

Kurt shivered but then pulled Blaine away.

"So, later, avec plaisir." he took a huge breath. "but now, I guess, we gotta do something what neither of us wants to do." Blaine gave him a questioning look. "Well, first, we got to get dressed, and second, we got to do the dishes." Kurt could see the tiredness on Blaine's face. "Or I can do the dishes, and you can just stay here and sleep after that long day." he smiled at his boyfriend encouragingly.

"But what about our second round?" Blaine asked with huge puppy eyes.

"You need some rest. We'll make it up, don't worry." he pecked Blaine's lips. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Kurt got dressed while Blaine just sprawled across the bed and fell asleep immediately.

"Wow, you can fuck like animals." said a voice behind him right after he excited the bedroom. "but can you turn the volume down a bit next time?"

"I thought that's what you wanted." Kurt said. "but okay, maybe we'll be a bit more quiet next time."

"Namaste." Cooper bowed.

"but if I were you, I'd sleep with earplugs in." Kurt added, then slid out of the corridor and went into the kitchen.

Cooper was still standing there with his jaw dropped but a few seconds later a huge grin appeared on his face, and went after Kurt.

"What is that grin for?" Kurt asked.

"You know, I just really started to like you." Cooper stated.

"Oh, well, thank you. Weirdly I kind of like you too." Kurt winked at Cooper then hugged him. "Underneath the pervert, stuck-up layer, you're a really sweet guy." he patted Cooper's shoulder.

Cooper chuckled a bit. "Underneath the immaculate, innocent skin you're a kinky sex-machine – I dare to say that after what I just heard."

Kurt laughed while was clearing the table. "Are you going to help or go to sleep to be prepared and well-rested for your audition?"

"I'm going to help you…" Cooper's voice was still high.

"If?"

"…if you're finishing the script with me." he finished.

"Deal." Kurt said and shook each other's hand.

"How do you manage to stay up and be this vivid after _that _round?"

"Well, I'm a night person, so it's totally normal for me."

"Were you working in a stripper club or what?"

"Maybe…" Kurt answered easily and just continued the table cleaning.

Cooper didn't know what to say. He realized that in Kurt he found a real contestant about mocking the other, so he couldn't decide if he was only mocking him or he said the truth. He had to admit himself that Kurt would've been an amazing stripper.

"Okay, I'm going to do the dished. Can you give me the plates and the rest of the cutleries what I left on the table?"

Kurt brought Cooper back to reality with this question. "Um, yeah, sure." He couldn't decide what to ask from Kurt or how to behave next to him at the moment.

Kurt knew exactly what was on Cooper's mind and it really amused him.

_God, I love humans. They can have such a good humor, and a humor can make maybe the most self-confident person confused and lost. Should I tell him the truth or should I just be quiet and enjoy the silence? Okay, I want to talk to him and it seems like if I won't tell him the truth then he won't be able to speak again – at least, not for a while._

"by the way, no." Kurt said finally. Cooper was just looking at him confused. "I wasn't a stripper."

Cooper sighed in relief which made Kurt laugh. "C'mon. That was a tough one. You were just about to kill me, which means make me bury myself into silence."

"I had fun." Kurt stated and was trying to stop laughing. He couldn't help himself, Cooper's look on his face was priceless.

"Just wait until we get down on the streets. I'm curious what you're doing with the street lamps pole."

"Nothing, just grinding them." Kurt said sarcastically. "C'mon, Cooper. Now that I told you the truth you don't want to believe me. What's wrong with you?"

"I just can't figure out where Blaine could find _this_ hot piece of ass, like you."

"I fell into his arms." Kurt said. "Really."

"And how did that happen? You fell off the stage or pole?"

"Hah, I can see that you just can't rid of the pole. Now I'm considering if I should continue the story-telling or not."

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up. I promise." Cooper locked his lips with the imaginary key and threw it away.

"Fine. So I just came here, to New York, and I had no money and no place to sleep." Cooper was just about to say something but Kurt shushed him. "Let me finish. So I was up all night, crossing the streets in New York, then on the early morning Blaine literally ran into me after his jogging. Luckily, I was right in front of his apartment then."

"And where's the _falling_ part?" Cooper interrupted him.

"I was _just_ about to tell it, so _shh_." Kurt took a deep breath then continued. "First I lost my balance, because I was really tired and fell on the streets with him on top." Cooper chuckled, but made a little cough out of it instead, after the look what Kurt gave him. "He helped me up, and I know for humans it sounds cheesy, but it was love at first sight, I guess. We introduced to each other then I just told him I was up all night, crossing the streets, etc, when everything went black and the next thing I remember is that I woke up here, on the couch."

"Awesome story." Cooper stated. "It sounds like a fairy tale. You just came to The City, fell right into the _love of your life_'s arms, get into his apartment right after then… when did you get _together_ first?"

"Well… umm." Kurt bit his lower lip. "What exactly do you mean by _getting together_?" his voice got a bit higher.

"Ohohoo. I think I'm gonna ask it another way. When was the first blow-, or handjob and _then_ when was the first fucking?"

"You ask way too much, Cooper, you know that?"

"And you answer so nicely, so please don't stop." Kurt just gave him a disbelief look. "What? I just care about my little brother and I want to know about his relationship."

"You just want to know about it everything. There's a line, Cooper."

"A line, what you like overstepping." Cooper's eyes were sparkling. "Do tell, Kurt!"

Kurt took a deep breath and waited a few seconds before he'd answer.

"Blowjob on the first night after we came home from a party and the first _sexual intercourse _on the fifth day, so yesterday…"

"Oh, wow. " Cooper said then continued. "I thought you've done each other in the first hour…"

Kurt chuckled then pulled the rubber gloves off his hands after he was finally done with the dishes.

"Yay, you're done. Now you can help me finish practicing." Cooper bounced in his excitement happily.

"Yep." said Kurt and sat down on the couch.

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning when they finished practicing every single line – at least twice.<p>

"When's your audition is going to be?" Kurt asked between two yawns.

Cooper yawned a huge, too. "Agh. At three in the afternoon, luckily."

"Thank you for staying up with me this late, Kurt."

"Don't thank me. I had fun." Kurt flashed him a smile – maybe it was a tired one, but it was honest.

"I guess I see you tomorrow, then… I mean, today." Cooper corrected himself after he checked the time. He stood up and went into the guest room. "Good night." he called back from there.

"To you too!" Kurt said then went into Blaine's bedroom and laid down next to Blaine.

Blaine mumbled something but Kurt couldn't get a word out of it.

"Shh. Sleep back, darling." he gave a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead, caressed his curls a few times then fell asleep.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Talking to the Moon**

Chapter 8

"Morning, babe." Kurt woke up to Blaine's light voice, and got a gentle kiss from his boyfriend.

"Mmm. Morning to you, too!" he answered. "Taste good."

"Had to eat breakfast already. Gotta be at work in thirty minutes."

"Oh, no…" Kurt whined and managed to sat up and gave a peck on Blaine's lips.

He was about to pull back from the peck, but Blaine grabbed his nape and deepened the kiss.

"We had missed something last night, and I'd like to make it up to you." Blaine said, and started to pull Kurt's shirt over his head.

Kurt didn't have the time to even say a word, because Blaine started to suck on his right nipple, then bit on it in the next moment.

"_OHDEARLORD_." he screamed before he could control himself. He just woke up and he was already completely hard and aching for release. "Are you gonna be able to be there in thirty minutes?" he was panting and glowing.

"Shh." Blaine hushed Kurt and ran one of his hands down to Kurt's cock, started to rub it while he slowly started his way up from Kurt's nipple, collarbone, neck to his lips. He licked Kurt's lips, and slowly slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

* * *

><p>The front door closed behind Blaine.<p>

"I love you too!" Cooper shouted after him then smiled.

Cooper's hair was still messy from sleep and he only had his PJ pants on. In the next moment Kurt appeared.

"Wow, nice hair, Kurt." Cooper was grinning.

"Look who's talking." he answered and went into the kitchen.

"Naw, c'mon. Not even a comment on my outfit?"

"You are barely wearing anything." he said shortly. He looked away from the cupboard to Cooper again, then nodded. "Nice abs."

"Namaste." Cooper said, leant over Kurt and took out a bowl for himself from the cupboard.

Kurt couldn't resist but eye a little bit those perfect muscles that his boyfriend's brother had. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Making your things _hard_?" Cocky Cooper asked while he took a seat in the dining room.

"You wish." and sat down in front of him.

They were eating in silence for a while until Cooper broke the comfortable silence.

" So, what are your plans for the day, Mr. Kinky Cage-dancer?"

"I'm a cage-dancer now?" Kurt asked back and chuckled. Cooper just nodded and winked at Kurt. "Well, after this wonderful morning I'll probably hear you for a while practicing for your audition until you leave, so nothing special."

"Nothing special?! You should feel honored, because you can hear the great Cooper Jay Anderson practicing." he smacked his palm on his heart and made an offended face. After a few moments he flashed his usual perfect smile on Kurt.

"I'll get blind if you'll keep going like this." Kurt was laughing and Cooper didn't understand why. He gave Kurt a questioning look. "Yo-, your smile is so white. It's unnatural."

"I know, I shine like a star." he said and stuffed the last spoon of cereal into his mouth. "ifinimmashowr." he muffled.

"What?"

Cooper swallowed his food. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"You do that. I'll do the dishes."

* * *

><p>"Anderson, you should've taken a shower." Sebastian said in the moment Blaine entered the dressing room.<p>

"It's not me who gets the dresser guy sometimes for a round behind the scenes." Blaine winked at Sebastian, who's mouth fell open. "Oh, come on! Everyone knows about you two."

"Oh." he said and started his warm up scales.

Blaine still couldn't decide where to put Sebastian. Sometimes he hated him, sometimes he liked him. He still couldn't forget about the past, but he forgave him and finally could talk with him normally a few days ago. And at that little moment, when he said _oh _he saw something in his eyes; relief and happiness.

Blaine changed his clothes to his warm suit and left the room.

He was alone on the stage, practicing the moves by himself.

"Hi there, lover-boy!" a voice said from the background.

Blaine jumped from the sudden voice and turned around.

"Lauren, you scared me." Blaine was trying to put his breathing into a normal mode, but he was still panting a bit.

"Oh, sorry." she said. "So, what's up?"

"I'm okay. Just practicing some moves."

"I can see that." she smiled and stepped closer to Blaine, offering a drink. "And what's up with that flawless cutie?"

"You mean Kurt?" she nodded. "He's pretty good, I guess. I left him at home with Cooper, who I assume is up after he shouted after me when I left the apartment…"

"Aren't they gonna kill each other?" Lauren mocked Blaine.

"Kurt can make Cooper shut up." Lauren gaped. "I know, right?!"

"Never let him go."

"Wasn't even thinking about that."

"Good." she waited a few seconds then she asked her next question. "How did he do that? I mean… I never could do that before."

"Neither do I, but it seems like Kurt has magical powers." they chuckled.

After a few moments Blaine had to stop their conversation about his boyfriend and brother. "I'm sorry, Lauren, but if you don't mind I really should practice and unless you want to join in I have to ask you to leave." he said with his charming show smile.

"Oh, Anderson. You melt my heart every time with that smile, but now you won't get rid of me so easily, because I should practice too." she winked at him and stood on the other side of the stage. "If that's okay."

Blaine nodded then continued practicing.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we're here." Cooper said when they entered the waiting room.<p>

It was full with perfectly combed haired guys, with extremely white smiles and in black leather jacket.

When Cooper entered the room with Kurt by his side everyone was eyeing them.

_Oh my… There are so many identical guys. What's wrong with them? They look like a lot of peacock, looking at each other's feathers. Ugh…_

"Why are they looking at us like this?"

"Because they're actors too. We came here for the same role so we are enemies." Cooper whispered into Kurt's ear while they took their seats. "This is war, Kurt. Things are serious."

_Don't laugh, Kurt! Just nod seriously and sit down next to him._

"Don't be nervous. They have no game. You're gonna blow them away." _This is how you say it, right?_

"Thanks, Kurt." he patted Kurt on his shoulder and ruffled up his hair. "You can go if you want to. It's going to take a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you already did more for me than you had to. Thanks again!" he gave Kurt a warm smile.

"Okay, and no need to thank. It was fun!" he said and hugged Cooper.

They waved at each other and Kurt left the building.

…

Kurt was crossing the streets of New York. He didn't know what to do while someone gets back to the apartment so he decided to take a look at the city – and this time not when everything were _extinct_ on the streets.

"Khayri?" he heard a familiar voice from behind.

Kurt turned around with excitement.

A beautiful, young girl was smiling at him warmly. Her eyes were as galaxy-blue as Kurt's and were sparkling.

"Cailsey?" he squealed and locked his twin-sister into a tight hug. "I missed you so much" he muffled into her hair.

"You've been here for only a week." she chuckled. "But I missed you too, brother."

Kurt let go of her to take a good look at his sister. "Oh, dear. You look stunning. I'm so glad that I finally can see you and not just your light." he was still smiling but he could see on Cailsey's face a little concern. "What's wrong?"

"Well… They sent me here for a not too usual reason." she started.

"You're freaking me out a bit."

"Don't worry it's just…" she stopped again.

"Just tell me."

"The Moon wants to see you." she finally said it.

Kurt's pale skin went paler, his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Sorry, I have to do this." she said, grabbed her brother's hand and they disappeared.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I really hope none of you wants to kill me (even if you have many reasons to do that...).

So, first, I'm extremely sorry that I posted this chapter this late but extremely much things had happened to me in the last few months - and gonna happen too for the next few one...

I just finished high school and now I'm in the middle of my exams - had 3 weeks to rest and only could write a little during that time, so this is what I came up with.

Hope you're not mad at me because how short it turned out...

I'll try to write the next chapter asap, but the soonest date is the end of June what I can say... *facepalm*

I'm sorry again, but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I already have ideas for the next one(s) ;)

Please let me know what you think about this! I love reviews, be honest! xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold text – Blaine's thoughts**

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 9

Blaine's phone was ringing. He didn't answer it. The recorder turned on and he could hear Sebastian's voice.

"Umm, hi. Listen, Lauren called you like hundreds of times, Rachel for uncountable times and everyone else did that at least once. So now it's my turn. I know he left you there without a word and probably you still haven't heard from him - or if you did you don't answer your phone because you've been fucking for the last two weeks endlessly. It's good that we can see you at nights when we have to play but for the after parties and for other things you don't even come to… Even I'm starting to miss you. So would you please call at least Lauren and talk to her because we don't know what's up with you. Yep, that's all." then he hang up.

Blaine was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

**Where are you?**

He didn't even realize that the sun already went down, the stars came up and the full moon was shining.

He got out of bed, went outside on his balcony, and breathed the fresh air in.

He started singing under his breath.

" _I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>My neighbors think  
>I'm crazy<br>But they don't understand  
>You're all I have<br>You're all I have_

At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself

Talking to the Moon  
>Try to get to You<br>In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon…"<p>

He wiped away a tear-drop from his face, went inside his apartment then collapsed on his bed.

" I miss you, Kurt." he whispered and quietly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>" What are we waiting for, Cailsey?!" Kurt was walking up and down in front of a huge shiny door.<p>

"Calm d-" she tried to say something but got interrupted by Kurt.

"Don't tell me to calm down! We've been waiting here for the last two days." Cailsey tried to speak but Kurt didn't let him. "I know, I know. The Moon needs to be full, I don't care. Why the fuck did he want me there two days earlier then? I could've stayed down for two more weeks, but no, Mr. I'm-the-one-who-rules-everything-here-Moon wanted me here earlier just to kill me then? What does he want to do with me, Cailsey? Why did you bring me here? Did I do something wrong?" angry and heartbroken tears escaped from Kurt's eyes and rolled down on his checks.

It made Cailsey's heart ache to see his brother and best friend like this. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, but I don't know what's up here, either. I just got this order to go down and bring you back here…"

" Bullcrap." he answered shortly. He was still walking up and down.

After another few more hours the doors opened and Kurt heard his name. He went inside without thinking.

" Welcome back, Khayri!" the Moon greeted Kurt with a serious face.

Kurt haven't seen the Moon before, and he didn't expected him to be like this in real life.

He looked a bit overweight, wore glasses and had a weird mole under his left eye. He looked really strict and his 'warm smile' scared Kurt a little…

Kurt bowed immediately. _If I'd like to meet Blaine ever again I gotta be nice... ugh._

" Your majesty!" he said.

" How do you like the Earth?" the Moon asked.

" Wonderful place with some wonderful people in it." he answered in a bittersweet voice. " I really could use some more time there then only a week…" he added.

" I see." the Moon said and hummed.

Awkward silence was the lord in the room for some long seconds and then the Moon continued. " I've been watching you over that one day, while you were down there…"

"Okay?" Kurt said impatiently because the Moon's speed wasn't the one which he could handle at the moment.

" and I've realized one thing."

" What?"

" You are not into girls." _seriously?! I thought everyone knew that up here… _

"So what?"

"I sent you down for a girl."

This information was shocking for Kurt.

"You even met that girl, but by that time you and that Blaine guy already became a couple…" Kurt just nodded. He didn't know what to say. "So I've been thinking about what to do with this situation. I talked to some other stars up here and we got the solution."

"Which is?"

"We named another star for that girl and we're gonna send him down in a few minutes. If he gets to find that girl and be happy with her together then I send you back to Blaine."

"Oh, thank y-" he started but got interrupted by the Moon.

"But… if he fails, you and that other star get to disappear forever."

Kurt gulped.

"Okay." he said.

"You can go now. I'll let you know when you can go back."

The Moon gave a meaningful look that he finished his 'speech' so Kurt can leave now.

Kurt left the room, his head was spinning with thoughts. _What if Finn will fail? What if I never get to meet Blaine anymore? I won't get the chance to say goodbye, explain why am I leaving. I just want to say 'I love you' one more time – at least..._

* * *

><p>"Blaine, stop. Blaine… BLAINE!"<p>

Blaine felt an arm grab him and force back onto the pavement. He heard a car honking and some swear words – at least he assumed that – from the driver.

"Are you out of your mind?" he heard his savior.

Sebastian's green eyes were looking at him.

They were sitting on the pavement – I mean Sebastian was, because Blaine was sitting on him.

Out of the blue a hand appeared in Blaine's sight. It was the dresser guy.

Blaine accepted his help and got on his feet, so did Sebastian.

"So, what was this all about?" the dresser guy asked. "Did you want to get hit by a car or what?"

"No." he answered shortly. He didn't know what happened exactly. He didn't even know what he was doing with _these_ two.

"Blaine, you sure you don't want anyone to stay with you for the night or something?" Sebastian asked. "We're really worried about you and you were acting really weird in the past five weeks… and it's just getting worse."

"I'm fine, thank you." Blaine lied.

"No, you're not! You need help…" Blaine gave a dark look, so he added carefully. "… by alcohol on a party."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah." the dresser guy took the word from Sebastian. **Gosh, I really should know this guy's name… **"Rachel's throwing a 'house party' for the gang tonight. She said she has someone to introduce to us."

"I heard she met him at Sardi's. He was the 'handsome-waiter' as she told Lauren the story, which I _may _happened to overhear."

Mr. Dresser sweetly smiled at Sebastian, put his arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss.

**Oh, so they're really going out. I really should catch up with these things.**

"Okay." Blaine said. "I'm going."

The two guys smiled at him at the same time.

"Yay. What if we pick you up at eight?" Mr. Lover asked. **I seriously have no idea what his name can be. It's so embarrassing.**

"I can go on my own, thank you." he refused the offer.

"Nope. You just barely got hit by a car. If Sebastian wouldn't reach out for you probably you'd be dead by now. So, that wasn't really a question to be honest. We are going to pick you up at eight." he gave Blaine a smirk. This guy had a little cocky style, which explained Blaine why Sebastian was going out with him.

"Fine." he said. He was about to wave goodbye to them, but they showed up next to him immediately. Guarding him from both sides .

"Don't you dare to get rid of us before you enter your apartment." Sebastian said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"That reminds me..." Blaine started. "I think I didn't thank you for saving me, so thank you."

"No problem." he got a warm smile from his ex then they continued their route to Blaine's place.

The guys went up with the elevator and accompanied him until they reached door 918.

"So, see you guys at eight." he opened his apartment door. "Thanks again… for everything."

"Sure thing." they said at once. "See ya."

"Bye." he gave them a smile then closed the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath, while looking at his reflection in the mirror.<p>

"You don't have to be sad all the time. What happened is happened. Kurt and I probably weren't meant for each other… No reason to be sad, Blaine. You're an adult man. You've only known each other for a week… You can have fun."

After another deep breath he rubbed his hair with a towel and started to get ready for the party.

A few minutes later he heard three knocks on his door.

"It's time to move on." he said under his breath for himself, then opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, guys!" Rachel greeted the fresh couple, hugged them then her eyes found Blaine behind them. A huge smile appeared on her face. "Oh my god, Blaine! You came!" and without any warning she jumped on Blaine and locked him into a tight hug.<p>

Blaine just chuckled, while trying to get a good grip on Rachel.

"Yes, I did." he said after putting Rachel back to the ground.

"And I'm happy you did. Come in!" she grabbed his hand. "Look guys, who came here."

"Blaaaaine!" everyone in the room raised their glass and smiled at Blaine. He couldn't stop blushing.

The second Rachel let go of his hand he started panicking. He hasn't been to a party since… **No time for sadness. It's time to be happy and have fun. They're happy for you, you happy for them.**

Blaine saw a vacant seat next to Lauren. He gulped. They haven't talked in more than a month… Even though they were best friends, and he really hoped they still were.

"May I…erm…Is this seat taken?" he asked bashfully.

"Go ahead. It is a free country after all…" she said, then she whispered something into his boyfriend's ear. Syed nodded then went to talk to the people at the drinking table. When Syed left, Lauren turned to Blaine and waited.

Blaine couldn't decide what was on her mind, but he knew one thing for sure. He has to start the conversation… or _the_ talk.

Although there were million thoughts circling in Blaine's head at once he could only say one word.

"Sorry."

"For what exactly?" she asked.

"For locking myself out of the real world, for staying in my apartment and only leaving it for work…"

"Don't say sorry for any of these things. I'm just sad that you didn't let anyone to help." she said and hugged Blaine, which made the man burst into in tears.

"I love you so much, Lauren." he sniffed. He was shaking from silent sobs.

"Shhh, don't cry, sweetheart!" she patted his shoulder and hugged him tighter. "I love you too. You're my best friend and that's never gonna change."

Blaine just buried his face more into Lauren's hair. It felt so good to finally have someone to hug and love.

He only let go when Rachel cleared her throat.

"Guys!" she said and the room went silent. "As you probably all know I invited you here for not only to have a little party, but to introduce you someone special in my life. And now that he's arrived from work I can do that." a huge grin appeared on her face. "Guys, meet my boyfriend. Finn."

A tall guy appeared in the room and stepped next to Rachel, putting his arms around her waist.

"Hello guys." he said excitedly. He had a surprisingly pleasant voice; it calmed Blaine immediately and made him forget about his problems for a few seconds.

Everyone greeted him happily, then continued their conversation with each other.

Finn looked around in relief that no one 'attacked' him with tons of questions, but the second he saw Blaine, his facial expression changed. He started his way to Blaine and held his hand out.

"Finn Hudson." he introduced himself (again). "You're Blaine, right?"

"Umm, yeah. Blaine Anderson." he accepted Finn's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Rachel told me so much about you. I'm so glad we got to meet."

"Yeah, pleasure." Blaine didn't know what to do. Finn's smile was wider and happier than a normal person's would be when he meets his partner's friends and it was just weird for him.

"So… care to tell me something about yourself?" Blaine tried to break the – for him - uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I moved here nearly five weeks ago. I'm working at Sardi's as a waiter - the owner said I have a great smile and a huge patience. I met Rachel a few days after I came here, and don't laugh at me or anything but I'm sure it was love at first sight. But I think you know what I'm talking about…"

That last part of Finn's sentence went right into Blaine's feels. People usually made fun of him for believing in love-at-first-sight; only his closest friends could understand that. And when he thought it finally happened to him, life just kicked him in the nuts very hard.

"I'm not sure." he said.

Finn looked puzzled. "But you and Kurt are meant for each other."

Blaine's head started to spin and his face was turning red. He didn't know if he should start crying or shouting. **Why did he say 'are'? Kurt left me here, which means we were not meant for each other. That's it.**

"That's none of your business." the warning was hearable on his tone.

"It is, indeed. Blaine, I-." Finn started, but he couldn't finish his sentence because Blaine grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his close.

"Now listen to me very carefully. I know that Rachel has a big mouth and you're her soul mate and all that jazz, but dude, you know shit about this. None of you get it. Even I don't understand this whole situation." the whole room went silent. "You're telling me that he's my soul mate, but why would he leave then without any trace?!"

He couldn't hold the tears any longer, he felt like the walls were closing in on him. He had to get out, so he ran.

Next thing he knew he was on his own bed, aimlessly gazing at the stars...

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I am so sorry guys for this taking me so long but I had a busier summer than I thought... I got into the university, and started to work on to get a driving license too... I can't promise anything specific when will I update the next chapter, but I try to do it faster than I did until now. Sorry, sorry, sorry for writing this slow! I love y'all! xx


End file.
